


The Wooing Of Draco Malfoy

by MansiJain



Series: Love me or Hate me [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Slash, Spanking, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-28 20:50:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 28,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8462497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MansiJain/pseuds/MansiJain
Summary: Harry has a difficult task ahead. He has to win Draco's heart. How will he do so when Draco has lost his ability to trust anyone at all? How will Draco get Harry out of the prison? HP/DM. Slash.COMPLETESEQUEL IS UP





	1. Truth revealed

 

_**This is a sequel of LMHM 1- Love me or Hate me.** _

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter characters and related material. I do not make any money from writing this story.** _

_**Chapter-1** _

_**Truth revealed** _

"Mr. Jenkins, you have to do something. I can't-" Draco cleared his throat and spoke after recovering from another coughing fit. Prolonged distance from his mate was really taking a toll on him "The effect of Potter's imprisonment on me is evident. I mean, there must be something at least. It is completely unfair. Why am I getting punished for his mistakes? Surely I can plead for justice-"

"I understand your point, Mr. Malfoy and to represent your case in the court, you will need a Veela to represent you and prove that Mr. Potter's punishment is punishing you too."

"You know very well that I do not have any contact with any Veela except Potter's son and he cannot represent me because he is Potter's son." Draco replied for the thousandth time and held his head in both his hands in frustration.

His hair had started turning grey and his hands had started trembling and it was just third day since the sentence.

"Find a Veela, Mr. Malfoy. You don't have much time, considering your condition….." Mr. Jenkins crossed his arms and looked at him worriedly. He must be sixty years old and had been representing Malfoys for as long as Draco remembered.

Mr. Jenkins broke the silence that ensued subsequently, after clearing his throat "Fleur Delacaur nee Weasley is a Veela and Weasleys are no longer on contact with Mr. Potter so she cannot be considered biased."

Draco stared at the man for a few seconds "Why would she help me? Everyone is still under an illusion that I was responsible for the break in in Hogwarts that day, the break in in which her husband was injured permanently."

"Well, then clear the illusion. There are people who can vouch for you. What is stopping you?" Mr. Jenkins frowned and Draco sighed in irritation.

"The only person who can vouch for me is…."

"Severus Snape."

"Well, his word counts but they won't believe me just because one man says so. There is another man who can vouch for me. He has always known that I was just playing my part that day." Mr. Jenkins's frown deepened as he asked "Who is it?"

"Albus Dumbledore."

The silence his words had caused was deafening.

"I thau- well, no one knows where he is." Mr jenkins eyes had become completely wide.

"Of course I know where he lives. After all, it was me who had transported him to his manor. Everything that happened that night was an act. The death eaters were let in by Zacharias Smith and had I not been there, he would have been killed by Smith. I captured him on time. I had to shift the allegiance of the Elder wand to me so that Harry could use it. Being my mate, he could use any wand that belonged to me. I had cast a cushioning charm on the ground which had saved Dumbledore. He was placed on medicines and constant medical care in Dumbledore Manor until he recovered."

Mr Jenkins was gaping at him in shock.

"Why has he not returned to the Wizarding world."

"He does not desire to return. He spends time teaching muggle children and is happy. Well, he was happy when I saw him the last time and that was fourteen years ago. I had taken a promise from him to never reveal my part in the battle unless I wish to reveal it."

Mr Jenkins took a deep breath and composed himself. He spoke after a couple of minutes "Why do I have a feeling that that you are concealing many more things….."

"I am." Draco replied bluntly.

"You will have to reveal everything if you want Potter out of prison. You will have to bring Dumbledore and ask him to reveal everything. Only then will your word carry some weight in The Wizengamot. Even if Mrs. Delacaur nee Weasley accepts to support you, I don't think they will listen to you."

Draco sighed deeply in annoyance "Is there no other way?"

"I don't think so, Mr. Malfoy."

Draco coughed again and this time he was quiet alarmed to see blood drops on his hand.

"You really need to see Mr. Potter. They can't stop you from visiting him at least."

"I will not visit him. I don't need his pity. I will not ask him for anything at all. I won't commit the same mistake twice."

Mr. Jenkins sighed in exasperation "Then I suggest you to pay a visit to Albus Dumbledore."

"You are quite right. I will meet you day after tomorrow then. I will visit him tomorrow. He sleeps early and it's quite late."

XXXX

Harry was sleeping and it was the first time he had been able to sleep at all. There was no way to count the days that had passed. He had not eaten anything at all initially. The food that had been provided to him was not meant to be eaten at all. The bread and porridge were always stale and the water was never clean. Even the air was stale and dead. But when hunger and thirst started taking a toll on him he started eating and drinking, even though only a little.

The sudden change in the air indicated the arrival of the dementor and Harry huddled into himself, his head between his knees and his hands on his head, trying to protect his memories from the creature.

Try as Harry did, the dementor did succeed in bringing his worst nightmares to the forefront of his mind and he screamed again. Harry had thought that he didn't mind dying. He had thought that dying was fine. He would be able to meet his parents after death but now he thinks otherwise. He doesn't want to die and he doesn't want to become an empty shell too. He wants to remember for what will he be but an empty shell without his memories. 

A blood curdling scream escapes his mouth when the dementor stops in front of his cell and he tries to keep his memories intact.

XXXX

Draco knocked once and then twice but received no reply so he knocked again, impatiently this time.

Finally, someone opened the door and he found himself being received by a house elf. He did not remember his name. It had been fourteen years after all.

"What can Gritty be doing for Mr. Draco Malfoy?"

"I want to meet professor Dumbledore." Draco told the elf and the elf nodded "Mr. Draco Malfoy is being following Gritty. Master Albus Dumbledore is being in his study, writing his tenth book on transfiguration."

"Ok, lead the way then. I will follow you."

Twenty minutes later, he found himself sitting in front of a concerned Albus Dumbledore.

"You need to meet him Draco."

"I won't beg him again. It didn't work the last time and it won't work now." Draco replied in a monotone.

"People change and Harry-"

He interrupted the aged wizard "I don't intend to take the risk again. I just want him out of trouble so that I can lead my life with some semblance of peace. I want you to return to the wizarding world and reveal everything that we have hidden for the past fourteen years."

"Okay, Draco, as you wish."

XXXX

Severus had resigned from his position in Hogwarts. Four days had passed since Harry's sentence and he had started brewing again. Potions had not just been his favourite subject. It was his passion and he had never wanted to leave the profession. He was happy to return to his brewing. Presently, he was having breakfast with Lucius who was reading the Daily prophet.

Suddenly, Lucius's cup of coffee dropped from his hand and fell on the floor. Alarmed by his rather unusual behaviour Severus asked him "Lucius, what's the matter?"

"Did you read the Daily Prophet today?"

"Not yet."

"Well, you must read it then."

Severus picked up his copy of the newspaper and almost dropped his own cup in shock when he read the headlines…..

ALBUS DUMBLEDORE IS BACK WITH A BLAST.

_My dear friends, today I am going to deliver rather shocking news to you. I was having lunch in peace when a man who had disappeared years ago knocked on my door. You can imagine the shock I underwent when the Great Albus Dumbledore himself walked into my office and requested me to write this article._

_Of course, I agreed. The facts that he revealed were surprising, to say the least._

_I am going to write his confession in his words for you just like he had requested me to._

_"Yes, I am very much alive and the entire credit for the same goes to Draco. I was on the brink of death when Draco removed the curse and gave my life back to me. He sacrificed so much for the wizarding world and it saddens me that all he got was humiliation and injustice for it._

_That fateful day, the day I was declared dead is one of the most regretful days in my life. That day, I condemned a child to a life of misery. I should never have agreed to him. My agreement makes me a partner in the crime, I guess. He wanted me to keep my silence and I did._

_The break-in in the Hogwarts had been caused by Zacharias Smith and if it hadn't been for Draco's quick cushioning charm, I would really have died. As it was, I was just injured and Draco apparated me to my family manor where he took care of me until I was healthy and well._

_Not only this, but he was the one who saved Harry too._ _He had done a sacrificial ritual which was responsible for keeping Harry alive even after Tom had cast Avada Kedavra on him. Harry did not carry his mother's protection any more. It was Draco's sacrifice of an enormous amount of blood that had saved him, not Lily's._

_So you see Draco contributed to Tom's death._

_When I read that people simply stood by and watched his humiliation unfold as if it was entertaining them, I was speechless, for I had not wanted to create a world in which people idolize those who commit such crimes, in which they stand by and enjoy others being dishonored._

_I realized that Tom Riddle was not the one who was destroying our world. It was the people who live in it. They are responsible for their own destruction. I fought against darkness my entire life and it was a shock to realize that the fight is still not over, that in fact it has just begun. However, I am but a man and I can't change the world when it doesn't wish to change._

_All of you, whether you are an auror or minister or a healer or anyone, I mean even a normal person, you want things to change, you want children to walk on the right path instead of the path Tom walked on but you don't want to contribute towards that change._

_When you watch a teenager being assaulted and take pictures instead of stopping it, that's when you should accept that this world will never change, that the darkness will only increase. That's all I would like to say. I have wasted enough of my time already because it's not like anything is going to change at all."_

_At this note, the aged professor stopped speaking and his eyes brimmed with unshed tears as he stood up silently and left my office._

_I am very ashamed to claim to be the one to publish Draco Malfoy's pictures all those years ago for everyone to see. My face was red with mortification by the time he finished because he was my headmaster and I respect him a lot and well, Draco was my friend. Today I feel rotten when I relive my own contribution to his dishonour._

_I tried apologizing to him after Headmaster Dumbledore left but my firecalls and owls went unanswered._

_So I have decided to give a public apology to him._

_Draco_

_I am sorry for what I did. I agree to compensate you as you wish, though I know that no amount of money would bring your lost dignity back._

_I am thankful to you for what you did for me and the world._

_Pansy Parkinson_

_My dear readers, I promise not to repeat the mistake I did years back. I will not publish false articles that cause harm to anyone's dignity._

_It remains to be seen that how many of you have the courage to apologize…?_

_Published by_

_Pansy Parkinson_

XXXX

_**Please read and review.** _


	2. Earn My forgiveness

_**Chapter-2** _

_**Earn My forgiveness** _

Draco was brewing a rather complicated potion in his lab when his house elf appeared for the hundredth time.

"How many times should I ask you to just keep the letters in my room upstairs, Jiffy."

"Master Severus is asking Master Draco to visit Mrs. Hermione Granger Nee Weasley for his regular check-up." Jiffy replied. Draco had shifted back to his apartment above his apothecary in Hogsmeade. He wanted to stand on his own feet and it would become easy for him if he just lived above his apothecary. Severus had opened his apothecary in Knockturn Alley again. He had thought that his parents would leave him alone once he shifted from the manor. Of course not. They had to care of everything even though Draco was no longer their responsibility.

Draco gritted his teeth and answered "Tell him that I will visit some other doctor when I am done with Wolfsbane."

Jiffy looked at him and replied "But, Master Severus is asking Master Draco to visit Mrs. Hermione Granger Nee Weasley for his regular check-up immediately."

"Well, tell him that I won't visit Granger for any reason, whatsoever. I am busy."

"Master Draco, Master Severus is asking Master Draco to visit-"

Draco interrupted angrily "Yes, yes I get it. I am going to visit her. Inform Master Severus, all right?"

"Yes, Master Draco." The elf bowed and vanished.

Draco did not want to visit Granger and had been stalling the meeting. He had not met Granger since the court hearing and knew that he must. The effect that his prolonged distance from potter was having on him was not at all pleasant but he did not want to meet the woman. He couldn't argue with Severus, though, since he knew that she was the only who knew his medical history and would not be prejudiced.

He did not wish to talk to anyone at all, neither Pansy who had published his naked pictures all over the newspapers, nor Blaise who had wanted him to accept someone other than Potter just because he despised Potter, nor Granger nor Weasley who had done everything to get Potter married to Ginevra. How did their guilt matter now? They had not thought twice before disturbing his life ruthlessly and then leaving him alone for fourteen years at the mercy of Potter. What had they done to deserve his forgiveness? He did not care that Blaise had fought his case in the court. He did not care for Pansy's stupid and persistent letters.

Nevertheless, he stood up to visit Granger. He would have his regular check-up and then leave.

He firecalled Granger's residence and a bushy haired and very tired looking Granger appeared "Oh! Malfoy. Come over."

"I can come later if you are busy."

"NO." The word was spoken a little loudly and Draco's eyebrows rose. He was even more stunned when Granger continued in a low nervous voice after clearing her throat, "Please, Malfoy. I want to to speak to you about the - the article."

Draco had discarded his copy of the newspaper after reading the article. He did not want the fame and praise and apologies that he would definitely be getting henceforth. This is not the first and will definitely not be the last. He muttered, "Granger's residence" and flooed over.

"I do not want to talk about the article." This was the first thing he muttered and she looked at him with apologetic eyes. He sighed to keep a control on his fury.

"I am sor-"

"I do not want to listen to anyone's apologies. Just check me up and get done with it. I am here just because of Severus." He hissed at the woman and she flushed before muttering hurriedly, "Okay. I won't keep you from your work but I do hope that you will forgive me. I really am sorry."

Draco sneered at her and practically hissed in annoyance, "Time is money and I don't want to lose both. Get done with it."

Granger just nodded mumbled, "Okay." and left him to his own devices. A few minutes later, she returned and went along with her routine check up.

"Thank god you retired years ago... might have saved many other veelas, but then other healers are not any better then you." He mocked her and her eyes flashed. Her back turned stiff.

"Father always kept on scolding me for not scoring better then you. Some good your stupid scores did to you, eh? Running a cafe, all things... can't say that you deserved anything better though... inexperienced only knows why Severus insists on sending me here. I hate your face." By the end, he was hissing at her and she was glaring at him.

"I will have you know that I am very experienced and-"

"Oh! Cut it out. No experienced healer would waste their life running a cafe and that too when the wizarding world needs good healers. Actually, I think that you did this world a favor by retiring from your profession. Now get it done with and get out of my hair, bloody despicable, useless woman."

He hates her and he wants to stay away from her and her bloody useless husband.

"Next, he will ask me to befriend your worthless husband and I hate both of you. Do me a favor and tell Severus that you don't want to heal me. I will find some other healer who will atleast be experienced." He snaps at her and she glares before pulling back, "Leave my premises, you horrible man."

"With pleasure. I don't want to stay in this dump any longer. It stinks. My! How far the mighty have fallen." He mocks her and when her face turns red, he feels a twinge of satisfaction in his gut. He knows that he has always wanted to say all these things to her but that's not the only reason he is saying all these horrible things.

No matter how much he tries to lie to himself, he knows that he wants her to wake up. She is very talented and shouldn't waste her life for something that happened more then a decade ago.

"Get out." She hisses at him and he hisses right back, "I am getting out and leaving you to your pathetic and lonely existence. At least I have an excuse of having a worthless bastard as a mate. You have a perfectly fine husband and you can't even keep him with you. How bloody pathetic of you."

"OUT." She screams and he smirks before bowing mockingly, "With pleasure, my useless lady."

This being said, he apparates on spot. The last thing he witnesses is her red face and murderous eyes.

He is so satisfied that he hums a tune as he makes tea for himself. Just after he has poured tea for himself in a cup and settled down on the reception of his apothecary, an owl came flying inside his shop. He recognized at once that it was Mr. Jenkins's owl.

_Draco,_

_I wrote to Mrs. Fleur Weasley nee Delacaur about your condition. She has agreed to represent you. She didn't just owl me, Draco. She firecalled me personally with her husband and gave her acceptance._

_It would be appreciated if you thank her for the same._

_She was worrying for you and was asking me to give your new address to her. I refused, of course._

_Take care,_

_David Jenkins._

Draco took a parchment and penned down a letter to Fleur and Bill Weasley, inviting them to dinner. Mr. Jenkins was right. He really should thank them.

After sending the letter through his owl, he closed down the shop. The first day was brilliant. There had been a lot of customers and he had brewed a lot of potions that were out of stock. It was a productive day except for those ten minutes when he had been forced to meet Granger.

His thoughts strayed to Harry who was rotting in Azkaban at this very moment.

_Well, we reap what we sow._

On this note, he turned towards the fireplace to talk to his son, but the person who appeared was Lily Luna Potter, who did not look at all happy.

"Miss. Potter, is everything all right?"

She shook her head and answered "Mum fell down her broom and is in St. Mungos. Dad is in Azkaban. Hermione and Ron are as good as absent. We are bloody alone. It is-"

Draco snapped at her with narrowed eyes "What do you mean alone, Miss. Potter? You have so many uncles and aunts that I have lost the count. If anyone in this world is not alone, it's you. Have you contacted your mother's brothers?"

She shook her head and he sighed in exasperation "Stupid girl. Do that. Now, please call my son. I want to speak to him. You are as thick-headed as your father. Genes, you see, are something that we can't escape."

She stared at him, stunned speechless and just kept on staring until they heard a chuckle from somewhere behind her. He recognized it as Scorpius's voice "You have rendered her speechless father. It is never known to have happened before."

She shook her head and went away with a murmured "I am going to talk to Uncle Fred and George through the Gryffindor common room."

Scorpius's face appeared and Draco smiled "How are you doing Scorpius?"

"Brilliant, now that you are well. I am really looking forwards to Christmas this time. We will decorate and all and have a party too."

Draco did not feel like celebrating but he faked a laugh and nodded "Of course. How are your studies?"

"Rose does not let me beat her father. I have never really tried to compete but I am competing with her this year and she is too good." He whined and I chuckled. He remembered the feeling all too well.

"Well, I want to let you know that I am very proud of you and I am giving you a prize for your constant brilliant performance and for taking care of your grandparents so well."

He smiled smugly at Draco and Draco was startled for a moment. Scorpius was so much like him.

"What is it?" He asked and Draco smirked at him, "Well, I don't want to spoil the surprise. You will receive it tomorrow morning."

"But daaaaad-"

"Good bye son."

"But, please tell me." He whined and Draco chuckled before murmuring, "Bye." and closing the floo connection.

XXXX

 


	3. Harry is free and Draco is annoyed

_**Chapter-3** _

_**Harry is free and Draco is annoyed** _

"Mr. Jenkins, you wanted to see me?" Draco asked his solicitor.

"Yes, I have good news for you, Draco." Mr. Jenkins smiled and looked at him.

"What is it?" Draco asked him, his eyebrows raised in curiosity. 

"The Wizengamot has agreed to hear you out. Judge Shacklebolt has agreed to punish Mr. Potter through some alternative way if you prove that his imprisonment is hurting you. I received an owl that the hearing is to be held day after tomorrow at 12 P.M."

"Thank Merlin." Draco sighed in relief and slumped in his chair "I have invited Fleur and Bill Weasley tonight to my home for dinner. I have called father and Severus too."

"That's really- good, Draco. I am happy that you are finally letting people in."

Draco smiled and flooed back to his apothecary, in anticipation of the bloody hearing after which he could finally have his beautiful hair back. A tiny voice inside him screamed at him that he was waiting for Harry, not his hair. He shut that voice up firmly and got back to his work.

XXXX

Two days dragged very slowly and the hearing finally arrived. Draco apparated to the Wizengamot with Mr. Jenkins.

He was looking handsome in green robes, even though his hair had turned grey due to prolonged distance from his mate.

"Are you nervous?" Mr. Jenkins asked him. He had asked the kids to stay at Hogwarts even though they had wanted to accompany him.

Draco shrugged carelessly "Why would I be nervous?"

"You have every reason to be nervous and excited. Your mate is returning back-"

"Oh! please, I will have you know that I don't give a damn to what he does after he is out of Azkaban as long as he stays away from trouble." Draco replied and then change the topic "Anyways, the Weasleys must be here by now."

Mr. Jenkins sighed "Yes, I think they must have arrived."

Mr. Jenkins swapped his card on the door and a voice spoke "Enter, Mr. David Jenkins, solicitor and Mr. Draco Malfoy, his client for Case Albus Severus Potter vs. Harry James Potter."

They entered and looked around the courtroom. The Weasleys were there, just as Draco had expected them to be but he was surprised to find Molly and Arthur Weasley there, sitting silently with Bill and Fleur Weasley.

Ronald and Hermione were sitting at some distance from there parents, which didn't surprise Draco at all. He took his seat and so did Mr. Jenkins.

Judge Shacklebolt entered the courtroom and the bailiff's voice boomed "All rise"

After Judge Shacklebolt settled down, the bailiff boomed again "Please be seated."

"We have gathered here today for the reopening of the the case 'Albus Severus Potter vs. Harry James Potter'. Counsel of the plaintiff Mr. Draco Malfoy, please introduce yourself."

Mr. Jenkins stood up and moved forward "My name is David Jenkins and I will represent Mr. Draco Malfoy today. Thank you, my honour."

Judge Shacklebolt nodded "Please bring the prisoner Mr. Harry Potter in the courtroom."

Draco was surprised to see the condition in which Potter was when he entered the courtroom.

He was shackled to the heavy steel chair in the centre of the room. Most shocking was Draco's reaction to all this. When he saw Harry's haunted eyes and thin body and shackled and trembling hands, his blood literally boiled. A growl left his lips and he stood up. He must have looked quiet menacing at that moment because Mr. Jenkins tried to restrain him. 

This was the Veela's reaction to its mate's condition not his and the annoyed him. 

"Mr. Malfoy, Draco, please calm down."

Mr. Jenkins's words did not calm him down, though. They just made him want to lash out at the man. The glare that he threw at Mr. Jenkins must have been frightening because he staggered back.

"What is the meaning of all this?" He growled and his voice did not sound human at all. In a matter of seconds, he had reached Harry.

"Draco." Harry whispered in a shaking voice. His lips were all dried up and his cheeks were sunken. A few days had passed since he had been imprisoned. How had his health deteriorated so much within a few days?

"Shut up." Draco hissed at the bastard with gritted teeth. 

"Mr. Malfoy, you are ordered to settle down on your place." He paid no heed and bent down to open Harry's bonds.

"It's fine, Draco." Harry whispered again.

"Shut up." Draco snapped at the man.

"Mr. Malfoy."

"WATER. SOMEONE GET ME WATER PLEASE."

"Mr. Malfoy, please settle down on your seat."

"I AM JUST ASKING FOR FUCKING WATER. JUST-" Draco screamed and Harry reached for his hands. Draco felt the urge to keep away from Harry but he did not. He held Harry's hands in his and was about to shout again when he heard Hermione Granger's voice.

"My honour, I apologise for Mr. Malfoy's behaviour. It might seem irrational to all of you but it is not. I am a healer and obtained my degree around fourteen years ago. Mr. Malfoy is a Veela and Harry Potter is his mate. Veelas cannot see their mates in pain. Please forgive him for his behaviour."

"WA-"

"Here, Malfoy, I have brought water. Open your mouth, Harry." Draco started when he felt Weasley's voice from close behind him.

Harry opened his mouth and Weasley helped him drink water.

"Harry, were you not given food and water in Azkaban." Draco held Harry's hands and looked into the man's eyes. He could not help the sharpness or dominance his voice held at this moment. He was angry and frustrated and his mate was present with him. He felt complete and powerful. He could defeat anyone at this moment.

Harry looked at him, his eyes sad and melancholy "I did. I did not want to have anything."

"Mr. Malfoy, the court is requesting you to calm down." Judge Shacklebolt spoke in a loud but soft voice.

That was when Draco noticed his surroundings. An empty chair was burning and wizards and witches were looking so terrified.

"Draco. It's fine. It's my fault. I did not eat or drink anything that was given to me."

"Why? Why have you not eaten anything for three days?" Draco crossed his arms and looked at Harry who was staring into his eyes.

"This is hardly the time or place to discuss all this." He whispered and Draco snapped at him "I want to know. Tell me."

"The water was dirty and food was stale. I did not feel like eating it." He snapped furiously at Draco, "Satisfied."

Before Draco could utter a word in response, the judge started, "Mr. Potter. Are you trying to say that we give stale food to our prisoners?"

There was a deafening silence throughout the court which was broken by Draco.

"Of course he is. Is that not obvious? Let's get back to the topic."

XXXX

Harry stared at Draco in shock. It was obvious that Draco was still angry with him, that Draco had not forgiven him, but still Draco was fighting for Harry. 

He had a feeling that it was the Veela who was trying to protect him since Draco's eyes were burning into his. Harry couldn't help but feel sad and averted his eyes. 

Draco's solicitor conjured a chair for him and he sat beside Harry. Another surprising thing was the presence of his former best friends. They were concentrating completely on him. He nodded at Ron who was looking at him with an apology in his eyes. Harry looked at him and then at Hermione and then blinked, thereby conveying his forgiveness. He should have forgiven him years ago. His mistake had not been bigger than Harry's.

Fleur's angry voice brought him out of his musings.

"He eez a veela. He needs to be with his mate. You can't stop him from seeteeng with Arry. That's completely unfair."

"Mrs. Wealsey, you are crossing your limits. Please settle down."

"I will not settle down. e is clearly not fine. What eveedance do you require? A Veela can not remain without his mate for a long period of time. ow much more should Draco suffer. e has already gone through enough. You must find an alternative way to puneesh Arry."

"Fleur is right. Draco is a veela and I know his medical history. He cannot live a sane life without Harry."

"This does not mean that Potter should go unpunished-"

"-completely unfair."

"-a bastard."

"-tortured Malfoy."

"Order. Order."

Judge Shacklebolt's voice silenced the whispers. He thought for a couple of minutes and then replied in a grave voice.

"I agree with you Mrs. Fleur and Hermione Weasley. But we have to punish him and there is no other way."

"There is a way. You can put him on a house arrest. That would be the worst punishment for him."

"But, Mr. Malfoy-"

"Can you think of another way?"

"Ok. The court has taken it's decision. Mr. Harry James Potter is hereby sentenced to house arrest at Mr. Draco Lucius Malfoy's residence for the remaining period of his sentence and is not allowed to leave it unless he is accompanied with Mr. Draco Lucius Malfoy. Court is dismissed."

Draco gaped at Shacklebolt with jaw dropped in shock. He had not expected him to sentence Harry to live with him."

"He has his own house."

"Mr. Malfoy, you have done a lot for British Wizarding community and we would like to give something to you in return."

"What you are giving to me is sheer torture."

"No, Mr. Malfoy, what we are giving to you is your life back to you. Court dismissed."

XXXX

 


	4. Enter Ginevra, Madness Ensues

 

**_Chapter-4_ **

  ** _Enter Ginevra, Madness ensues_**

 Two days had passed since the sentence and Draco had yet to say a single word to Harry except 'Your lunch is in the oven' or 'Your porridge is on the stove." or you can use the library if you want." or "you will find the parchments and quill in the library." Harry was curious as to who had restored Draco’s sanity and how. But he couldn’t call Hermione without Draco’s permission and the blonde refused to talk to him at all.

 He had started thinking that maybe Draco had lost the love he had for Harry after all, after coming back to his senses. He had perhaps lost Draco after all. But what happened in the evening removed all the doubts regarding Draco's feelings for him.

 Draco was in his apothecary and Harry was depressed. He had yet to ask Draco whether he could invite Ron and Hermione over and had planned to ask him come evening.

He had not known that Ginny will invite herself. The floo chimed and he opened it.

 "Harry, how are you?" She asked him with a very tired face. She also had a bandage on her forehead.

 "I am fine. What happened to you?" He asked in concern.

"Ah! Could I perhaps come over? It's a long story and it has been a long time since I talked to you."

"Of course. Come over."

 He moved aside and she passed through. Ginny looked worn out and she was limping too. Harry stayed quiet until she sat down on the couch. He sat beside her which was his first mistake.

"So, what happened?"

 "Quidditich happened. I fell down and broke my head and leg. Healers have suggested me bed rest but I have to talk to you about some things Harry."

 "Oh!"

 "Oh! That's all you have to say." She whispered.

 "What else do you want me to say? What does a person even say to his ex-wife after just coming from Azkaban, that too when he has completely ignored the said ex-wife for around fourteen years." He replied in a monotone.

 "Bygones are bygones." She held his hand in hers and he let her and this was the second mistake he made. "Lately, I have been seeing someone. I only started dating him after Malfoy recovered his sanity. He-"

"What the fuck is this?" A voice growled angrily and Harry jerked away from Ginny because he knew this voice. It belonged to Draco Malfoy, a very furious and possessive Draco Malfoy.

 "Draco, please-" Harry started and stood up, walking cautiously towards the furious blonde.

 "You are just out of Azkaban and you have already started dating sluts." He spoke dangerously.

 "Malfoy, that's completely out of the line." Ginny spoke sharply and stood up, standing beside Harry. This was the third mistake.

 In a matter of seconds, Draco's wand was out and pointed towards her.

 "Move. away. from. my. mate."

 Ginny extended her hands in defeat, though she did not move aside.

 "Malfoy, I am already seeing some o-"

 "I SAID MOVE AWAY FROM HARRY. MOVE AWAY." He shouted at the top of his voice and dropped his wand on the floor. Harry wondered why. He did not have to think for long because a second later, the furious man picked up the wooden table and threw it on Ginny.

 "GO AWAY. GO AWAY."

 "Christ. MALFOY, WAIT. I-" Ginny shouted and moved aside quickly.

 "Draco, please wait." Harry tried to soothe the man but at that moment Draco seemed so unreachable that Harry couldn't even approach him.

 "I WILL NOT WAIT. GO AWAY." Having said this, he picked up a chair and threw it on Ginny and this time she barely escaped the assault. "STAY AWAY FROM HARRY. I WILL KILL YOU."

 "She was not doing anything. Please, Draco. Trus-"

 "All right. ALL RIGHT. I AM GOI-" Another chair came flying at her. The room was completely covered with scattered wooden pieces and Harry could just stare numbly at everything.

 "I am going, Malfoy. See, I am going." This being said, she was gone and the floo closed.

 Draco's anger was not gone, though. He punched his hand on the mirror and cried "FUCK. I cannot bear to see you with any other man or woman. Bloody Weasley."

 "I am not seeing any man or woman except you. Trust me. Please-"

 "Trust you, Potter." Draco looked at him, his bleeding hand on his side. "You want me to trust YOU. I trusted you fourteen years ago and fat lot of good that did to me."

 "It has been fourteen years. I know I was selfish but I understand now. I understand the extent to which I hurt you. I am not going to see anyone ever except-"

 "OH! PLEASE, SHUT UP."

 Harry started "Please, try to forg-"

 "Save it for someone who believes you, Potter because as far as I am concerned, you were a self centred bastard and will always remain a self centred bastard in my eyes."

 Harry closed his eyes and sighed sadly. He opened his eyes and spoke in defeat "Okay. Do not trust me if you don't want to. Just let me nurse your wound. Can you at least let me do that?"

 "Why should I-"

 "You have to, because I don't want you to hurt anymore."

 "The room-"

 "I will just cast reparo on everything. You are in pain and I want to heal you. Please let me."

 Draco nodded stiffly and walked into his room. They were sleeping separately. Sleeping in the same room was not required for a veela.

 Harry found the first aid box and entered the room. He found Draco sitting on the bed and sat beside him. No one spoke at all. He took Draco's hand and cleaned the blood and then bandaged it.

He bent a little to kiss Draco's forehead and he pulled his face back to prevent it. He sighed sadly and started towards the door.

 "I am sorry I overreacted." Draco said when he was about to close the door and he did not have to turn around to know that Draco was feeling guilty.

 "You didn't. It was completely deserved by me."

 "I shouldn't have called her a slut." Draco whispered and Harry did not turn around. He did not want Draco to distance himself again.

 "I agree."

 "I will apologise. I will owl her tomorrow but I don't want her to come here." There was steel in his voice and Harry nodded "She won't."

 "Goodnight, Potter."

 "Sleep well, Draco."

 Harry walked in the room that had just been destroyed by Draco and cast reparo on the things that could still be repaired. After that, he settled down in front of the fire. Draco still loved him. In fact, Draco was mad for him. He had never witnessed such madness ever in his life.

 Gaining Draco's trust and forgiveness would comprise of a long and rocky journey but the result would be worth it. He would do anything to gain his trust back. He would do anything to earn his forgiveness.

 XXXX

Draco lay down on his bed and looked at the empty side of his large bed, feeling lonely and sad. He wished he could forgive Harry. It would be so easy for both of them. But he couldn't. Harry had crossed all limits that day. Draco couldn't forget and he couldn't forgive. He stared at the empty side of his bed again and hugged his pillow close to his chest. Then he closed his eyes in the hope of finding some solace in his sleep.

 XXXX

 


	5. Draco's Heat and Harry's guilt

_**Chapter-5** _

_**Draco's heat and Harry's guilt** _

Harry had woken up with the images of Draco shouting and throwing things all over the room in his head and shook it a little to clear them. He had decided to gather courage today to ask Draco everything that had been worrying him since he had come back from Azkaban.

Presently, he was sitting on the dining table with Draco, having breakfast. Draco was behaving very strangely. He was not talking to him and was sweating so much.

"Draco." He asked and Draco looked at him.

"Yes."

"Can I call Hermione and Ron over." He asked softly.

"When you did not ask me before removing my pants and bending me on your knees to spank me in front of a thousand people, why are you asking me for such a measly little thing." He said in a very low, furious voice.

Harry just stared at him for a few seconds. The man was behaving so moodily.

"What's the matter? You are not behaving normally-"

"Oh! Don't you dare talk about normal Potter. You don't know the first thing about being normal." Draco kept his eyes on his breakfast and spoke.

"Did I offend you somehow?" Harry asked him softly.

"You only displayed my arse to everyone and then you just proceeded to ask bloody Finnigan to touch it. Oh! but that is a fourteen years old story. Let's forget and move on. After all, it was not offending me. It was just me and I am your bloody personal property. You can order me to dance naked in front of a hundred people and you can display my arse all over the Daily Prophet but I am not allowed to be a little angry with you." Draco was speaking dangerously and he was sweating too much.

Harry was sure that he was forgetting something. He was forgetting something very important. Another strange thing that Draco had not yet gone to his apothecary. Usually, Harry stayed alone the entire day, reading books for some time and wondering how Draco got healed in rest of the time. Draco returned in the evening but the blonde had not left yet.

Harry did not have the time to think over it because in the next moment Draco stood up with a jerk, throwing his chair aside.

"Draco, please calm down. What's wrong? What have I done?"

Severus's voice stopped Draco from saying whatever he wanted to and Harry tried to understand why Severus was present in Draco's apothecary at all.

_What am I bloody forgetting?_

"Draco, Thomas and Finnigan are here. They want to talk to you. Will you come downstairs? I can ask them to return after four days if you like. There are some other customers over here too, so I can send them upstairs if you like."

"We are coming downstairs, Severus. Ask them to wait." Draco shouted and Harry swallowed.

He spoke cautiously as Draco came towards him and ordered him "Come with me."

"I am on house arrest, Draco."

"They have allowed me to take you with me if I have to."

Draco's face was red and furious and when Harry shook his head, Draco held his hand forcefully. His nails dug in Harry's wrist and Harry tried to calm down.

"Please calm down."

"NO. I WILL NOT CALM DOWN."

"All right. I am coming with you. Please." Draco's nails dug painfully and Harry gritted his teeth, whispering "You are hurting me Draco. "

Draco dragged him downstairs. It had been two days since he had seen Draco's apothecary and he looked around it again. Customers who had been staring at the potion vials turned towards them curiously.

"Draco. This is not really a good time. I will suggest you to retire upstairs immediately." Severus's voice was slightly alarmed and even Harry was shocked to see Draco red and sweating profusely and panting for breathe . What was happening to Draco was really beyond him. The man's hands were trembling.

"Finnigan. Why are you here?" Draco turned towards Seamus who look like a dear caught in headlights.

"Malfoy, we can come tomorrow." He whispered, backing off.

A flick of Draco's hand locked the door and all the customers. Harry stood there stunned speechless. 

"Finnigan did you know my mate likes to showcase me in front of everyone as if I am a whore. Don't you Harry?"

Harry stared in shock when Draco looked at him with a mixture of hurt and anger on his face.

"I don't-" Harry started.

"Because you did showcase me in front of everyone. I remember that people were bargaining for my nude pictures." Draco sneered at him.

"We have to go Draco." Harry said firmly. He really didn't like where this was going. Severus was standing quietly just like twenty other wizards and witches, shaking his head in disappointment. Seamus and Dean were standing near the locked door. Seamus was looking utterly terrified and guilty and Dean was looking uncomfortable.

"No, Harry you are my mate and I have to satisfy your desires and if one of your desires is exhibitionism, then so be it." Having said this, Draco started to unbutton his shirt.

"Draco, just return to your quarters. You are not well." Severus muttered finally, unable to take it anymore.

"I have to satisfy him, Severus."

Anger started mounting inside Harry at the prospect of displaying Draco in front of anyone at all.

Draco had opened two buttons and Seamus had closed his eyes and his legs were literally shaking.

"Please return to your quarters Mr. Malfoy." They heard a mumble from behind.

"We will return tomorrow, Malfoy. You need rest right now." Dean whispered and Seamus agreed "Yes, Malfoy. I will return later or I will just owl you."

"Draco." Harry spoke firmly when Draco listened to no one at all.

"Draco. Stop all this at once." and Draco froze. He stopped and turned towards Harry with an annoyed expression.

"Of course, master. I will do what ever you order me to do. I am your bitch after all."

Draco was sweating profusely and his hands were still trembling but his voice was confident and angry.

"I am sorry, Draco. I am really sorry for everything I did back then. I apologise and I will apologise over and over again until you are satisfied, but I won't let you do this. I will carry you in my arms if I have to and you can fight me as long as you want inside our house. I will bend on your knees and you can spank me to your heart's desire but I won't let you do this to yourself."

"Why should I listen to you?" Draco asked, having stopped the task of unbuttoning his shirt. Draco's eyes had softened after listening to Harry's words and people's sighs of relief were literally audible when this happened "Why should I listen to you when you do not even remember the date I go into heat."

It hit Harry with a jerk. He had completely forgotten. No wonder Draco was angry.

"We will talk inside your house. Come on."

"No."

"Draco."

Draco crossed his arms and stood adamantly "No."

"Please. I am requesting you." Harry stood in front of Draco, his head bowed in submissiveness and his voice low and soft. Everyone else stayed quiet.

"Okay." Draco spoke and stood where he was. He moved only when Harry extended his hand towards the man. Draco's madness astounded Harry. A few seconds before he was angry and now he was behaving like a mouse.

There was something else and it occurred to Harry when they had locked the house. Draco's wings were not out. His heart beat furiously.

"Where are your wings? Why have you not released them?" Harry spoke very softly and cautiously. Draco was sitting on the couch and Harry was sitting across him.

The blonde mumbled something in response and Harry could not grasp even a single word.

"What did you say?"

"Nothing."

"No, you have to tell me. What happened after I was sentenced? How were you healed and why are your wings not out? You are not in pain. I remember you being in pain whenever you restrained them."

"I don't want to talk about it."

"You don't want to talk about anything at all. Yes, I hurt you. You have a right to punish me and be angry with me. But you are hurting yourself right now and I don't want you hurt. Tell me."

"What do you need me to tell you?" Draco gritted his teeth, reigning in his anger.

"Your wings-"

"I BURNED MY WINGS. I TURNED THEM TO ASHES. THEY ARE GONE. THE VEELA WANTED TO DIE AFTER YOU WERE SENTENCED BUT I COULDN'T LEAVE YOU IN AZKABAN. SO I CAME BACK BUT THE PRIZE OF COMING BACK WAS LOSING MY WINGS."

Silence ensued throughout the room. No one spoke until finally Draco broke the silence "There, are you satisfied? You have all your answers now."

Harry still stared at the man in shock, completely speechless.

What could he say to such an information? How should he react?

Draco was the one who had lost his wings but it hit Harry so hard that he could hardly breathe. He had wanted those wings wrapped around him. He had wanted to reconcile there differences. That was not what pained Harry. What pained and worried Harry was the expression on Draco's face. Harry knew that a Veela felt incomplete without its wings, no matter, whether it was a male or a female. That was what Draco was feeling. Incomplete and Harry knew that it was wrong to force new wings on Draco until he was ready to forgive Harry. But the question was that was there any hope left now? There was no limit to Draco's madness, to Draco's love or to his anger. How could Harry handle such madness? Harry wondered if Draco would ever forgive him. He wondered if the man would keep on hurting himself like this throughout his life.

_What should I do to stop him? Why does he punish himself? He must punish me. He must hurt me but he hurts himself. Will I ever earn his forgiveness?_

And then Draco looked at him and Harry knew the answer. He knew the answer because when he opened his arms, Draco crawled in them. Harry was aware of the fact that Draco was in his heat and might not behave this way after the period was over but he couldn't prevent himself from kissing Draco's head and shoulders.

How could he not try and earn Draco's forgiveness. How could he not fall madly in love with Draco and his madness and his  devotion and his beauty. He wanted Draco. He needed the other man to forgive him. He wanted to live with Draco. Merlin, he loved Draco so much. He had never felt this desperation, this feeling before. So this was love. This desperation, this pain when he saw Draco hurt was love. Harry had called his wings hideous and Draco burnt his wings. Harry mourned their loss. He mourned his lost chance to feel them around him. He mourned the fact that he could never make Draco realize the extent to which he loved Draco's wings.

The other man would always believe that Harry felt that they were hideous. Draco's pain brought tears in his eyes and he shut his eyes tightly to restrain the tears. He couldn't cry, couldn't be weak. He had to control himself. he couldn't break down. Draco was the one who needed to break down right now, Draco who was strong and fearless and was still not crying or sobbing.

"I love you." He whispered, hugging the other man tightly to his chest and his breath hitched but he continued "Merlin. I am so sorry and I love you so much."

"You displayed everything." Draco said in a broken whisper.

"Please forgive me."

"I burned my legs with scalding water and peeled off the skin. It was as good as new in a month"

Harry's eyes burned and his throat was literally aching but he breathed deeply and controlled himself.

"Please." Harry begged and burrowed his nose in Draco's neck, begging the other man to forgive him.

"I came to you while I was in my heat. You took my wand away from me." Draco finally sobbed and his body shook in Harry's arms.

"I am sorry. Please forgive me."

"You slapped me."

"Please." Harry begged.

"I begged you and you slapped me again."

"I am so sorry. I-" Harry couldn't control his own sob now.

"You slammed my face on the floor and bled me."

"Draco, I -"

"You called me ugly and you call-" Draco's voice broke and Harry whispered "Stop, please stop."

"You called my wings hi-hi-hideous." Draco was hiccupping now and sobbing brokenly and it hurt Harry to see him like this.

"Draco, please, I am really sorry." Harry repeated because there was nothing he could do to change that day. He could do nothing but apologise over and over again.

"You tied my hands and legs and whipped me. I begged you for mercy, Harry. I begged and pleaded but you ignored my pleas."

Had Draco not been in Harry's arms, he would have seen the helplessness, the guilt written all over Harry's face but as it was, Draco was in Harry's arms, his head on Harry's shoulders and Harry had his nose burrowed in Draco's hair.

When Harry begged again " I am sorry. Please believe me. Please forgive me." Draco could not witness the guilt in Harry's eyes.

He went on "You slapped me, you whipped me and you did not even let me drink water or eat anything. You made me beg for food and water and slapped me and made me shave my head."

Draco stopped when Harry wailed as if he was really in pain "Please stop it. I can not listen any more. I am sorry. Please forgive me Draco."

"You made fun of me after that. You tortured me so much that I lost my sanity."

Harry wiped his eyes and sobbed on Draco's shoulders "I am sorry. I really am. Please forgive me."

"You can't even listen to what you did and I have to live with the realisation that my mate, the only man I have ever loved did all that to me."

"I know. Please. I just. I am sorry, Draco. I am."

Silence ensued for a few seconds and Harry thought that perhaps Draco would forgive him, perhaps, everything would be all right now.

Draco's next words chilled him, though.

"I can't forget Harry and I can't forgive and I don't want you to ask me to bring my wings back. I don't want my hideous wings back."

"They are not hideous."

"They are. They are very hideous and I don't want them."

Harry sobbed and cried on Draco's shoulders while the other man rubbed soothing circles on his back.

"They are beautiful."

"No, they are not. I am ugly and my wings are ugly and I don't want them back." Draco replied in a broken whisper and it broke Harry's heart.

"Please forgive me. Please. I am sorry."

He lost the count of the number of times he begged that night or during the remaining three days but the blonde didn't forgive him. Draco had forgotten nothing in the past fourteen years. The pain was as fresh as if it had happened just yesterday.

XXXX


	6. Draco's Birthday

_**Chapter-6** _

_**Draco's birthday** _

Ten days have elapsed since Draco's heat, ten days since Draco broke down and opened to Harry, ten days since they had a proper conversation. It's not that Harry has not tried to talk to him. He has tried to persuade Draco to open to him and Draco neglected him completely. He could not forgive Harry. He did not want to risk getting hurt again.

They had worked out a routine. They would wake up and have breakfast. Draco would retire to his Apothecary and Harry would retire to the library. Draco would prepare their breakfast and he was ready to prepare lunch and dinner too but Harry had refused. Most of the lunches and dinners were made by Harry. The man cooked Draco's favourite dishes and they were simply delicious. Draco would come up for lunch and then retreat again.

Harry would try to talk to him, asking Draco about work and customers and Draco would reply in yes and no. In the evening, Draco would return and dinner was always ready, except for the days Draco asked Harry not to cook any dinner. Harry would call Hermione over and once or twice he had called Ron too and he told Draco all about the visit. Draco would listen to everything Harry said. He heard each and every word, though he acted as if he didn't care.

Harry would ask about Draco's friends and Draco would say he had none, that he lost them years ago because Harry turned out to be his mate and Blaise and Pansy abhorred Harry. Harry would quieten at this and stare at Draco's face for a few minutes and then say that he was sorry and that Draco should forgive his friends if they were apologising and Draco would deny. Harry would insist and Draco would throw a retort that Harry had not forgiven Weasley yet and Harry would grow silent. Harry ate only a little when he himself prepared the meals. He ate properly when Draco did, though. Draco wondered why.

Harry was a very patient man. He was handling Draco's madness patiently. Sometimes when Draco was in a bad mood, he would deny eating anything Harry prepared and Harry would just agree and remove everything from the table. Draco would then make a specific wish and Harry would prepare it without any further questions. The man never made Draco feel that Draco was behaving unreasonably. Ginevra was prohibited from entering their house.

One day when Draco had been feeling very envious, he had investigated Harry's wardrobe and had burnt everything that had been gifted by Ginevra to him. Harry had told him about the gifts so Draco recognised them. He had removed the woman's photos from every picture that belonged to Harry. Harry had been in the library and had just stood there stunned on the door on returning.

Draco was sitting on the floor in the midst of burnt clothes and cards and torn photographs. For a moment, Draco was terrified of Harry's anger. The man's reaction had astounded Draco.

"What are you doing Draco?" Harry had asked softly.

"I- I burnt everything that belonged to your lovely ex-wife. All the things gifted by her, clothes and cards. I removed her from all the photographs also." Draco had spoken in a sharp tone.

Harry had looked around the room and ignored everything. He just concentrated on Draco "All right."

"All right. Are you not going to shout at me? I destroyed half of your things." Draco had asked the man.

"You are the most important person in my life now Draco. Everything else is unimportant. If you want these things gone, then so be it." and with a wave of his hand, the room had cleared out. The torn cards and the burnt cloth was gone and many more articles of clothing had came flying out of Harry's wardrobe and burned in front of Draco.

"I belong to you and will always belong to you. If you don't want me to speak to Ginny or even look at her, then I won't." Harry had said, after sitting on the floor in front of him with crossed legs. "I love you, even if you don't believe me yet."

Draco had wanted to take Harry in his arms but something had stopped him again.

Another day, Draco had thrown a fight because Harry never prepared anything sweet and Harry had prepared Treacle Tart especially for him.

Harry was a perfect gentleman and Draco's madness knew no bounds. He had asked Harry just yesterday "Why do you put up with my madness? You could just move on."

"I love you." Draco had heard the words and stored them in his heart but had pretended as if he had not heard.

"What did you say?"

"I love you."

"Come again."

"I love you. I love you. I love you."

Draco had closed his eyes and left for his apothecary after that.

Harry adjusted with him too.

Sometimes, Draco would make the most unreasonable demands. For example, just day before yesterday, Draco had ordered Harry "I want you to floo Ginevra and tell her that you hate her in front of me. I want you to tell her that you love me and belong to me."

"Dr-"

"I know that you will find this unreasonable and unjust but I want you to tell her that you belong to me, that you are mine, that you were never hers."

"Wh-"

"I know that you will refuse-"

Harry had placed his finger on his lip and whispered "When should I call her."

Draco stared at the man, stunned speechless "Right now."

It was 2 A.M. at night and Draco had woken Harry up but Harry had agreed and he had called the woman and told her what Draco wanted in very clear terms.

Ginevra had looked hurt but it had not stopped Harry. At the end of Harry's speech, the woman had worn a very understanding expression and had nodded and smiled at Draco before closing the floo.

Draco had been so relieved that he just sunk on the ground. Harry had helped him to his room and kissed him goodnight. Draco had ignored Harry even though the man deserved a goodnight kiss in return.

The routine had continued for ten days except for rare bouts of Draco's madness.

Today, Harry was behaving strangely, though. He had been conversing with Granger via floo again and again since morning. Draco had an off today and was thus sitting in the living room.

"What's the matter, Potter?" Draco asked him curiously. Draco had no issues with Granger. He knew that the woman was completely smitten with Weasley.

Harry was standing at the door and something was kept behind him. Something huge.

The green eyed man was nervous and he cleared his throat before speaking "I have brought something for you."

"For me." Draco's eyebrows rose.

"Yes." Harry nodded. "A gift. Happy birthday."

Draco had forgotten about his birthday. It was still early so no one had wished him.

He was so stunned that Harry remembered it. He turned and picked the wrapped package and brought it for Draco.

"Open it." Harry said anxiously.

Draco looked at the wrapped package. This was the first thing ever gifted to him by his mate. He stared at the wrapping and continued staring for a few more moments.

XXXX

The expression on Draco's face made the effort he had made worth it. He had acquired special permission from Shacklebolt to let him visit the cauldron Manufacturer in Russia with Aurors when Draco had been in his apothecary. The cauldron was made on special demand by the manufacturer and was extremely costly. He had paid and had requested Hermione to take the delivery and thank the manufacturer too.

It was made of pure gold and some potions could be brewed in this cauldron only. These potions were not available now due to the price of the cauldron. Draco had wanted it. He had heard him telling this to Severus.

Draco stood up and unwrapped the package.

The cauldron was huge and Draco just stared at it. He stared and stared and stared.

"When did you purchase it?"

"I ordered it three days ago. The manufacturer took a day to manufacture it and Hermione delivered it just now. I had gone with the aurors. It is made of-"

"Pure gold. I know. Th- Thank you. I- Thank you for such a beautiful gift." The look on Draco's face was worth the effort but what happened next was completely unexpected.

Draco walked towards him and bent down to kiss Harry on his lips chastely and then retreated with the cauldron in his lab. Harry just sat there on the couch in shock. The shock wore off slowly and he touched his lips. He would never forget what Draco's lips had just tasted like.

His fingers were still on his lips when Draco returned and retreated in the kitchen to make the breakfast.

XXXX

The man was in bliss when Draco returned from his lab. He had spent his sweet time in looking at the cauldron he had tried to find and had failed. It was so nice of Harry to gift him. Draco had not even expected the man to remember his birthday, let alone gifthim and that too when Draco had behaved so madly.

Draco served the breakfast and Harry sat down across him but did not start eating.

"I am sorry."

"Why?" Draco asked in confusion.

"Had I not been on house arrest, we would have spent the day out."

Draco stared in surprise.

"It's okay."

"It's not okay. It's your birthday."

"It's really okay. I don't like celebrating my birthday."

"We can celebrate among the two of us. I will prepare cake for you."

Draco blinked several times. He had wanted to celebrate with Harry fourteen years ago and it was something he had often dreamt about in his teens.

"It's not nece-"

"We will watch a movie. I know a nice one. Titanic. It's a wonderful movie." Harry said excitedly.

Draco suddenly felt an overwhelming urge to hug Harry, to take the man in his arms and nibble at his ear. He felt his prick harden at the prospect and it was a shock because Draco really never indulged in such fantasies.

"Then I will make something special for Lunch and we can order dinner from Le Mariche, my treat. We will invite Severus and Lucius for dinner, that is if you want to."

Harry's shirt's two buttons were not done and his chest was visible. Draco wanted to press Harry to the wall and undress the man and lick his delectable chest.

"Are you fine Draco. Your face is red."

"Yes, I am fine. Fine." Draco replied breathily.

"So, what do you say?" Harry started his breakfast

"As you wish, Harry."

"This is delicious. You are such a nice cook. I want to kiss each of your fingers for making such a delicious Apple pancake."

Draco's cheeks coloured and he started his breakfast. Harry's smile did not go unnoticed by him. He could live with this Harry who appreciated him and celebrated his birthday and tolerated his madness. He could get used to this.

TBC


	7. Two Steps Forward, Four Steps Back

 

_**Chapter-7** _

_**Two Steps Forward, Four Steps Back ** _

Draco was looking for some books in the library when he felt a presence behind him. An hour had passed since breakfast and Harry was busy in making cake and breakfast and had asked Draco to do whatever he wished to do. In the past ten days, Draco had flinched every time Harry had arrived and hugged him from behind. He expected himself to react similarly again.

Harry came and wrapped his arms around Draco. Draco waited for the flinch and when it did not come, he waited some more. The flinch did not come. What came was a feeling of warmth and contentment and it was a very dangerous feeling because he would be devastated if Harry got bored and left him again.

But still he could not make himself hate Harry's embrace or ignore Harry's sullen mood or ignore his need to ask Harry about his sadness.

Whenever Harry hugged him like this, Draco always stood stiffly with his arms on his own sides but today he felt a strange and overwhelming urge to cover Harry's hands with his own. So he reached for the green eyed man's hands that were resting on his stomach and held them gently. Harry rested his cheeks on Draco's shoulders silently.

"What happened?" Draco asked him when he did not speak anything at all.

He felt Harry shrug and answer "Nothing."

Draco squeezed Harry's hands and asked again "Hey, tell me. What's the matter?"

"Why do you care so much for me? I am not worth it." Harry replied sullenly.

"I love you."

"I am not worth your love. You must feed me poison so that you are finally free of a horrible mate."

"Shut up." Draco snapped at the man.

"What kind of a mate am I? I am incapable of taking you out on your birthday. You have already lost so much time because of me and now you are wasting two more years."

Both became silent after that. Harry's arms did not retreat and Draco kept his hands on Harry's.

"I want to take you to Paris and so many other beautiful places."

"Harry-."

"I am so useless that I can't even make your day special. I have ruined your complete life and I am still ruining it. I don't deserve you." Harry could not keep his voice from breaking. He couldn't stop the sudden tears of helplessness that escaped his eyes. He was a grown man for merlin's sake. Grown up people did not cry.

"You had just wanted to be with me on your heat and I-." and then Harry started shaking violently. Initially, Draco did not understand what was happening but after a few seconds, he realized that Harry was sobbing silently because his shoulders were wet.

"Harry, why are you crying?" He asked in a whisper. "It's okay-"

"Here you are, trying to lighten my mood and keep me happy again. What have I given you except pain and I can't even take you out for your birthday." Harry whispered helplessly.

"Superficial things do not make me happy Harry. The fact that you are trying to make this day special by making cake and lunch for me and then inviting my parents for dinner is enough to make me happy. I love you, Harry. The fact that you are finally understanding my pain makes me happy."

Harry sighed and said nothing at all.

"Draco." he whispered after a few moments.

"Yes."

"You will never forgive me, will you?" He asked in a defeated tone and Draco had no answer.

"Will you ever trust me again?" Harry asked and still Draco stayed silent.

"Just know that I will keep trying." Harry spoke and then backed off after swallowing back his tears "I am putting the movie on."

He hurried out of the library and was about to close the door when he heard a soft whisper "I will try... for you."

XXXX

All in all, his day was very pleasant. The lunch was very delicious, as was the cake. Titanic was wonderful and his dinner with his family was perfect. Harry had cleaned the dishes and they were retiring to their rooms. Draco was having very strange urges. He wanted to hug Harry tightly and did not want the man to leave just yet. So, he sat at the sofa and waited for Harry to return.

Harry came back after turning the light the electricity of kitchen off and Draco called him "Harry".

Harry started in surprise. He had thought that Draco would have already gone to sleep by now.

"Yes." He looked at the man and was utterly confused when he found that Draco's cheeks were a little coloured.

"I- I just. I want- I mean. Iwantyoutosleepinmyroomwithme." Draco mumbled.

Harry stared in shock at the man.

"I kind of- will you please repeat?"

Draco shook his head and mumbled again "Nothing." and hurried towards his room. Harry was left staring the spot the blonde had been standing. Harry's feet were shaking and he had to lean on the wall for support. It took ten minutes to change in his sleeping clothes and he knocked on Draco's door.

"Enter."

Harry opened the door and cleared his throat and then stood at the door awkwardly.

"Ummm. Can I come in?"

"Yes" Draco replied hesitantly.

Harry walked in and sat down on the edge of the empty side of the bed. Draco avoided looking at him at all and just lay down on the bed.

"Just-" Draco stopped and then cleared his throat "Don't touch me. I mean-"

Harry interrupted the flustered man with a whisper "I understand." and laid down next to Draco, staring at the sleeping man and trying to fight the ridiculous urge to cuddle him

XXXX

That's how they started sleeping together and Draco was healing. Slowly and gradually, Draco was letting his barriers down. Harry was happy with the progress. He fell a little more in love with Draco everyday. They slept on the same bed and Draco would sometimes hold Harry's hand while sleeping. The man's sleep was always troubled. Harry slept a lot later than Draco so he knew a little about the nightmares that plagued Draco. Some of them were about Voldemort but most of them were about Harry. None of them were too violent. Harry would stroke Draco's hair or kiss his cheek and the then it seemed that Draco's nightmares just disappeared.

Everything would have continued peacefully if Harry had followed his instincts.

A week later, one night, Harry had already settled down on the bed when Draco entered the room. He was looking nervous and his eyes were not at all normal. He looked-. Harry's mouth opened in surprise when he realized that Draco was turned on. His face was red and he was standing awkwardly in the middle of the room.

Harry licked his lips. The situation was delicate. Draco was looking everywhere but at him. Harry cleared his throat and sat up on the bed and then asked softly with his back against the headboard "Should I sleep in my own room today, Draco?"

Draco shook his head and murmured "No. I don't want you to leave." and then Draco did the most shocking thing. He unzipped his trousers and Harry simply stared at the man. Draco never undressed in front of him. His instincts screamed at him to stop him or to simply leave the room but he didn't. Draco's trousers slid down and he got out of them, his cheeks flaming. Harry stared at the man's legs and the tented underwear. He was handsome and Harry wanted to kiss him but Harry stayed put, letting Draco take his time.

"Draco, are you sure? I mean-. This is so sudden. You were not ready to sleep in my arms just yesterday."

Draco looked at Harry, searching for a hint of something that would indicate that he was acting.

"I went out for a walk in the afternoon and kind of stumbled on a couple making out." Harry opened his mouth to speak but Draco interrupted him "I am a grown man, Harry. I can make my own decisions and I just want to sleep in your arms without my trousers. It's really not a big deal. it's not like we are going to have sex.

Harry protested "What if I do something when you are asleep. You are not ready. I can sleep in my room today and you can handle your..... er... problem today."

"No. I want to sleep like this and I want you to spoon me and hug me tightly."

"But, Draco-" Harry tried to reason with the stubborn blonde.

"I need you. I just need this." Draco was sounding too desperate.

"I will be glad to sleep in your arms stark naked throughout the rest of my life but-"

Draco suddenly cleared his throat and Harry looked at him. His face was literally on fire.

"What did I say?"

Draco shook his head and Harry looked at the man incredulously. His face was as red as ever and he was still standing awkwardly in the middle of room in his shirt and tented underwear. 

"Draco-"

"Iwantyoutoremoveyourtrouserstoo."

Harry's mouth opened in utter shock and his cock which had been only half hard was completely erect now. Harry nodded and then shook his head.

"This is not right, Draco. We have to take it slow."

"How much more slow? At this rate, we will have sex when we are seventy. I just want to sleep naked with you for now."

Harry's eyes bulged out at the word naked.

"You don't trust me yet."

"I trust you enough." Now the awkwardness was gone. Draco was standing with his arms crossed and was glaring at Harry and merlin Harry was so turned on so he nodded. That was Harry's first mistake. He should have refused and retired to his own room but Draco looked ready and so he nodded.

Draco walked and lay on the bed and Harry stared at the delectable picture that Draco made.

"Get undressed, Harry." Draco's voice was so husky that Harry closed his eyes for a moment and then crawled out of the bed.

"Remove your trousers first." Draco whispered and Harry nodded.

He slowly unzipped his sleeping trousers and they pooled on his feet. Draco's eyes travelled from his feet and stuck at his cock. Harry was so hard. He had taken a step towards the bed when he heard a hesitant whisper "Remove your shirt too."

Harry just stared at the man.

"But I-" He protested weakly and Draco interrupted him "Please." Draco's face looked so vulnerable that Harry couldn't refuse. He nodded and that was his second mistake. He must have refused. Draco was not ready for such a big step. Harry knew that they wouldn't just sleep. Draco was not in the mood of just sleeping. He slowly unbuttoned his shirt, his eyes on Draco's who was looking hungrily at him.

A minute later, Harry stood in nothing except an underwear in front of Draco who was laid down on the bed, looking hungrily at him.

"Shall I-"

Draco nodded and Harry started towards the bed. He laid down on his side and invited Draco who came crawling towards him. He took Draco in his arms and sighed when his aching cock pressed against Draco's pert arse. Draco pressed back and moaned and then took Harry's hand and placed it on his underwear just above his prick.

"Draco-" Harry tried to protest in a firm voice but he couldn't stop it from being husky.

"Harry, I need you." Harry moaned breathily and slowly trailed his hand inside Draco's underwear while simultaneously rubbing his clothed cock against Draco's clothed arse. His other hand caressed Draco's stomach and trailed  inside his underwear, caressing his arse cheeks.

Twin gasps escaped there mouths when Harry held Draco's cock and touched the slit to wipe the pre-come.

Harry kissed Draco's neck and rubbed the shaft of his cock. Draco's eyes were closed in bliss and he moaned when Harry squeezed his firm arse.

Harry fondled Draco's balls and the moans he elicited from his mouth were simply delicious.

Harry couldn't decide what ruined it exactly because too many things happened at the same time.

Harry bit Draco's neck hard and touched Draco's entrance with his finger while his other hand stilled fondled Draco's cock. It was Draco who removed both of there underwears with a flick of hand and moaned breathily.

Harry rubbed his cock against Draco's slightly spread arse cheeks and caressed the skin around Draco's anus with his finger and touched Draco's balls with his other hand and bit Draco hard on his neck simultaneously.

A second later, Draco was struggling in his arms. Harry didn't even take a second in letting the blonde go.

He stared as Draco crawled to the edge of the bed and sat with his back against the head board.

"No no no no. Please no. Harry, no." His eyes were unseeing and glassy and Harry started towards the blonde in alarm but then Draco screamed.

"NOOOOOOO. Please stay away."

Harry murmured "Draco, I-" and Draco just shook his head and Harry crawled out of the bed.

"I am going. Calm down. Please." He had opened the door when he heard a strangled moan and turned to find Draco looking at him with extended hands and devastated eyes.

"Don't leave." Draco whispered and the whisper took Harry's heart away. Harry could have given his life to Draco. He nodded and whispered back "Draco" Draco looked at him with desperate eyes.

"Draco. Are you listening to me?" He tried again and Draco nodded and he asked "Do you want me to leave?" and Draco shook his head. His eyes were not glassy or unseeing now. His eyes were fixed on Harry and were not devastated. They held the terror though. It must have been confusing and terrifying for the blonde and Harry just wanted to make the blonde happy.

"Do you want me to return on your bed?" Draco shook his head and Harry just slid down on the floor, thereafter closing his eyes. He would give his life for Draco. If Draco wanted him to sleep on the floor, then so be it. A couple of minutes later, he felt himself being dressed and levitated and placed on a conjured bed.

"I don't want you to be cold and uncomfortable." He heard Draco whisper and Harry's heart went out for the blonde. Merlin, he loved Draco so much. He should have controlled himself even if Draco was not thinking logically. Why did he get carried away?

The lights went out and he just had the opportunity to have a look at Draco's face who was dressed now. He looked sad and embarrassed and scared, all at the same time and it killed Harry to see him like this.

"Draco, Draco, it's okay. Just sleep. Don't think about it."

Draco did not answer and Harry wanted to hit his own head on the wall. All the progress that they had made was undone now. Draco would never open up to him again and Harry still didn't know where had he been wrong.  

Everything had happened with Draco's consent. He should never have agreed to this. He should have retreated to his room but Draco had needed Harry to make love to him. How could he have refused?

With a shake of head and sad eyes, Harry went to sleep cursing himself for the thousandth time for not listening to his instincts and just retreating to his room for the night. 

XXXX

 


	8. I Love you, Draco, I really do

 

**_Chapter-8_ **

**_I Love you, Draco, I really do _ **

Draco was aware that Harry had woken up a lot before him. He didn't really begrudge the man for feeling annoyed with him. Draco should never have started something he couldn't finish. He had really wanted to make love to Harry. But halfway through it, he started feeling uncomfortable. It had been so weird, wanting to stop and continue at the same time. When Harry had pressed his finger inside his entrance, he had snapped and had not been able to continue. Images of what had happened at The Three Broomsticks and at his home haunted his mind. Harry had been so understanding and he had been so embarrassed with his own behaviour.

Merlin, why had he started at all if he had not intended to finish it.

Lost in his musings, he bathed and entered the kitchen to prepare breakfast. He wondered if Harry would still keep trying with him. He had been patient enough for the past month.

Harry cleared his throat and it brought Draco out of his musings. He paused in his preparation, though he didn't turn back.

"I am not hungry. Do not make anything for me." Harry spoke in a soft voice and waited for Draco to say something.

Draco swallowed and nodded silently. He heard a sigh and retreating of footsteps.

Instead of preparing something, he just served toast for himself and settled down at the table.

However, the thought that Harry would probably not eat anything stopped him from eating anything. He stood up and served a toast and jam for Harry along with orange juice and took the tray to Harry's room.

"Enter." Harry called in a deep voice when Draco knocked the door.

Harry was sitting at the window, looking outside and avoiding Draco completely. Harry's neglect terrified Draco and his hands shook. The shaking almost threw the glass of orange juice from the tray.

Draco placed the tray on the bed and stood there awkwardly for a few moments waiting for Harry to acknowledge him in some way. When he did not receive any answer, he just lowered his head and retreated from the room.

The dining seemed so empty without Harry and his constant chatter about something or other. He stared at Harry's chair numbly.

He nibbled the toast somehow and left for his shop.

Lunch was similar to breakfast. Harry had kept it ready for him and Draco had no idea whether Harry eaten or not. As much as Draco wanted to talk to the other man and call him back, something stopped him. Something forced him to stay away from attachments and Harry. Determined to find Harry and force him to eat a little, Draco reached his room and knocked the door. He opened the door when Harry replied "Enter". Harry was sitting at his table, writing something. Draco wondered what Harry was writing but he did not ask anything.

"Have you eaten anything since morning." He asked when he saw the toast and juice that he had brought for Harry on the bed.

Harry did not answer and Draco pressed "I am asking you something?"

"Why are you starving yourself?"

"Please leave Draco." Harry demanded in a detached voice and Draco's blood turned cold from fear. He had not wanted Harry to stop trying but he did not voice his fears and left the room silently.

XXXX

Draco was so afraid that he did not notice Harry look at him with sad eyes. He was not present when Harry held his head in concern. He was completely right about Draco. Draco was insecure about Harry and wanted to keep Harry's libido satisfied. What gave him the idea was beyond Harry since he had never initiated any kind of sexual contact at all, except for an occasional kiss which was never sexual. He would have to teach Draco that sex was not something that Harry needed at the expense of Draco's discomfort.

He prepared the dinner and served it for Draco at the table and took his in his own room. As expected, he heard a knock on the door and answered "Enter."

Draco entered his room and Harry continued writing his book on 'Defence Against the Dark Arts for Beginners'.

"Did you have dinner at least?" He asked and Harry replied "yes.".

Draco did not say anything else except standing there silently. Harry knew that the man missed him but Draco needed to open up to him and express his feelings so he stayed quiet but Draco did not speak anything at all.

"Is there anything else you want?" He asked.

"No." Draco replied in a soft voice.

"Please leave me in peace."

Harry saw Draco's reaction from the corner of his eyes. This was important because he couldn't let Draco behave like a submissive mate and Draco needed to speak and to argue with Harry if he wanted an equal relationship. But the way Draco's face fell was too much for Harry. His quill trembled and he swallowed to calm himself.

"You won't even wish me goodnight tonight?" Draco asked in a soft voice and Harry closed in his eyes in relief. Thank god, Draco was asking for something at least.

"Goodnight. Sleep well." He whispered, his eyes on his parchment.

"This is not the way you wish me goodnight."

"Please leave."

"I want to make love to you, Harry." Harry froze and his quill fell down from his hand in fury. How could Draco want this after what had happened just yesterday. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath to calm his anger. Did Draco think Harry was a monster? Why would Harry touch Draco when he was not even ready?

After a couple of breaths, he had calmed down and he turned towards Draco. Draco's eyes coolled down the rest of his anger. They held insecurity and Harry knew it's cause. Draco was afraid he was loosing Harry.

"You want to make love to me?" Harry asked and stood up. Draco nodded and Harry closed the door and locked it. Draco's breathed harshly and Harry knew that Draco was afraid of him. Of course he would be afraid, seeing that the last time they were alone, Harry had beaten him and whipped him and turned him bald.

When Harry passed Draco, the blonde's body shook and Harry saw it but acted as if he hadn't. He wore a mask of calmness and sat down on his bed, spreading his legs in a suggestive manner. In other circumstances, it would have turned Draco on but the small gesture served to accelerate Draco's terror which was evident from the way Draco had started sweating. The blonde looked utterly small and vulnerable as he stood in front Harry and looked at his legs with fear in his eyes.

"Undress and make it slow." Harry had spoke so softly and gently but still Draco's breath quickened and he didn't make any move at all.

"Remove your shirt and then remove your trousers and finally your pants and then undress me too." Harry asked and Draco breathed harshly. It had not been a command. Harry's voice had been soft and gentle like it always was with Draco.

"You can start with me if you want. You can undress me first and then yourself." Harry suggested and Draco shook his head mumbling "I will start with myself."

The man closed his eyes. He literally closed his eyes and reached for the first button as if he was forcing himself to do this. When had Harry insinuated that he wanted sex from him? The blonde was trying to open the first button but his fingers were shaking so much that he couldn't even do that. He stood up and walked towards Draco which the blonde didn't realize due to his eyes being closed. So when Harry touched Draco's fingers and whispered gently "Let me help you." Draco's eyes shot open in fear and he literally screamed in terror before backing off as if he had been burnt.

Shame replaced the terror and Draco looked at the floor mumbling helplessly "I am sorry.".

Harry could nothing except stare in shock and wonder at the man.

_Why are you apologising Draco?_

_It's not your fault that I can't instil any trust in you for me. It's not your fault that I treated you like an animal all those years ago. Why are you saying sorry? I am so lucky to have you with me. You are everything a man or woman could ever want._

_Why are you apologizing for something that is clearly my fault?_

_I should kneel in front of you and apologize until you have forgiven me but I know that would serve no purpose at_ all.

"We have to talk."

Draco shook his head and walked towards the door.

"No." He mumbled and Harry spoke softly "We need to talk if we want to make this work."

At this Draco stood quietly for a long period of time, staring at the door instead of the floor. After a long time, he turned back and looked at Harry "We are thirty six already. I don't want to wait any more."

"How can we make love when you are not even ready. You can not even undress me or yourself, let alone have sex. You were completely uncomfortable yesterday. I do not understand why you consented at all. You should have stopped a lot earlier. Why did you start anything at all when you did not feel like even touching me?" Harry's voice was soft and he was surprised when Draco glared at him.

"I do want to make love to you. You-" He started and Harry interrupted him.

"Why were standing with your eyes closed a couple of minutes back?" Harry crossed his arms and looked sternly at him.

"Couples come at my shop and they are always groping each other. I want to- to love you. Is that so wrong?" He asked in a desperate voice and Harry threw his hands forward in exasperation.

"As far as I am concerned Draco, I am completely yours. I would bend on all fours if that's what you want. I would sleep stark naked in your bed for the rest of life if that's what you want. But it's not about it at all. You are not ready. We don't need to jump into bed naked straightaway when we haven't even slept in each other's arms. Do you honestly think I do not want to make love to you. I will have you know that I do. I want you and I need you and you are all I want. But not-"

"How much are you going to wait for me? We are not getting any younger and I can't ask you to stop in the middle of sex because that's what happened yesterday. I was feeling uncomfortable but I removed our underwear because I felt that you needed it. I didn't want to move any further but how could I have stopped something I had started when it had finally become so good for you?" Draco crossed his arms and looked straight into Harry's eyes and then he continued "You won't talk to me at all today. I have been feeling guilty since morning. So I thought that I would let you complete what I started yesterday. How is it wrong if I want to satisfy my mate, if I want to make him happy."

For a few moments, Harry was so stunned that he just stared at the man with his mouth slightly open.

"What about your happiness?" Harry's voice was shrill and angry when he spoke and he couldn't hide the rage he felt. "When did I insinuate that I need to have sex with you? I want to, but you are so handsome and you are so loving and passionate and kind and bloody sweet. I want to make love to you but not at the expense of your discomfort. I want you to enjoy it. I want you to smile and be happy. I want you to live instead of just existing. Why can't I wait for it? I love you. This is not a bloody agreement in which you have to fulfil your side of the bargain. You should be able to talk to me about anything without hesitance. You should argue with me and quarrel for what is right. We are in an equal relationship. This is not a Dominant/ Submissive relationship in which you need to bend to my will. When I am disrespecting you or ignoring you, you need to speak up. If you don't feel like having sex, you need to speak up and if you just want to cuddle, you need to speak up."

"Harry, I-" Draco was looking at him with wonder in his eyes.

"You don't have to rush it. I understand that you will never be able to forgive me completely. I understand how difficult it is for you. I did something unforgivable. It's a surprise that you are even giving me a chance to redeem myself. Any sane human being would have left me to rot in Azkaban. I m bloody lucky that you are my Veela and you lost your wings because of me. I am honoured to have a chance to win your trust after doing something so horrible and disgusting to you. You don't have to rush it. I don't want you to be rash and adjust for me. I love you. You don't need to feel insecure. I will never leave you, no matter how long it takes for you to be comfortable with me. We will take it slow. We will start with kissing and cuddling and that too when you want."

"It's okay. I understand, Harry." Draco finally spoke, moving towards him.

"You don't-"

"I do. I really do. I missed you so much today. Everything seems empty without you now." Draco spoke and hugged Harry, resting his face on Harry's shoulders and wrapping his arms around his waist. Harry felt his insides become warm when Draco kissed his neck softly and he sighed, wrapping his own arms around the blonde.

"You are a complete mystery, Draco Malfoy. You are complicated and loving and charming and naughty and faithful and completely perfect and I can't live without you. I would earn your forgiveness and trust even if it takes a lifetime to do so. I love you, Draco. I really do."

XXXX

 


	9. Impatience, Redemption and Forgiveness Part I

  __

_**Chapter-9** _

_**Impatience, Redemption and Forgiveness Part I** _

 

A week had elapsed and Harry had been walking on eggshells around Draco. Draco noticed and appreciated Harry's concern and love for him but he still had not forgiven the man or forgotten how he had ruined Draco and not for the lack of trying. Each night, he would kiss Harry's lips softly and passionately and wait for Harry to take it further. But when Harry did try to take to take it further, he flinched and backed off. It was cruel and he could see Harry's eyes get more and more impatient.

He was bent on a cauldron in his lab, brewing some potion, lost in his musings when a hand squeezed his arse and he jumped in surprise. Only when he realized that it was Harry, could he control his breathing. Harry had a soft look in his eyes, the kind of look he wore when Draco kissed him. Draco turned back to his potion and murmured "Are you not working on your book today? You told me that it is almost finished and you will start editing it today."

"Couldn't concentrate enough." Harry replied and wrapped his arms around Draco's stomach. "Come on, I want to love you." He tilted Draco's head to the other side and started kissing his neck hungrily, nipping and sucking and his hands still rested on Draco's stomach.

"I am- umm- I am brewing Harry."

"Please." Harry mumbled and pulled him away from the cauldron. He turned Draco and Draco looked at the man's eyes which trailed his body intensely. Harry started unbuttoning his shirt. In mere seconds. the shirt was unbuttoned and thrown on the floor. Draco did not protest at all. Harry had been very patient with him and it was not as if Draco did not want to make love to Harry. He wanted it so much that it hurt sometimes. Harry pushed him flush against the wall and started trailing kisses along his chest and nipples. Draco moaned.

"Harry" But Harry bit his nipples gently and sucked them and Draco could do nothing but moan again.

He should have stopped it when he couldn't let it get any further but he didn't. Instead, he let Harry nip his nipples and fondle them and then caress his belly button with trembling fingers.

He stopped Harry's hands only when they attempted to unbutton his trousers. Harry was still kissing him desperately. Draco stopped his wandering hands with his left hand and pushed him away with his right.

"No." He spoke clearly and finally the fingers that had wanted to explore his cock retreated and the lips that had been trailing his lips and collor bone pulled away.

"Please." Harry almost begged him and it was so painful to see Harry's green eyes hurt and desperate.

"I can't. I just can't. I can't forget anything Harry." Draco whispered gently and Harry backed away.

"I have been trying-. If you don't want this, then you should not play with me. You should not tease me. You are treating me like some toy or some pet experiment of yours. I have apologized countless times and it's okay if you need time to forgive me. Do not tease me like this." Harry's voice trembled when he uttered these words and Draco's anger spiked.

"What about the way you teased me? What about the way you treated me? You humiliated me and abused me publically. How is it my fault if I can't forgive those things?" His voice was shrill and he moved towards Harry angrily.

Harry backed away and there was no anger in his eyes. Just boundless desperation and hurt and pain that hurt Draco but did nothing to calm his anger down.

"I am not asking you to rush things. I am not asking you to forgive me. I am not even asking you to have sex with me. Just stop playing with me Draco. You have to understand that I need you-" Harry whispered and his fingers were literally shaking.

"I needed you that day. I needed you to be with me and what did you give me. You gave me endless pain and miserable fourteen years."

"I was not exactly skipping around during those fourteen years." Harry whispered and later Draco would regret his next spoken words but as in now, his tongue got away and he spoke without thinking.

"Yes, you wasted those years thinking about yourself. You did not have even an ounce of remorse. You neglected your children and godchildren and your best friends and did not try to find a way to heal me. I wonder how many people you slept with during those fourteen years."

Harry staggered and leaned against the wall for support, staring at him in shock and pain.

"I wonder whose slut you were during those years. I was not in a position to satisfy your desires. Who warmed your bed, Potter?" Draco panted and Harry stared at him and his eyes shined, though no tears had escaped them yet.

"Seeing that you were not even properly employed except for those stupid useless agreements you made for magical creatures for which you were paid next to no money, I wonder if they paid for your... ah! sexual services. Are you so addicted to sex that you can't live with it for a few measly months? Did my sanity interfere with your life and employment?" Draco yelled.

Harry stared and now the tears did fall. It was painful to see a thirty five year old man cry and when the tears fell from his eyes which were dull and just filled with so much pain, Draco realized what he had said. He covered his own mouth in shock as Harry staggered on his feet.

"I didn't sleep with anyone at all. I just commuted from office to your home and back. Yes I was immature and self centred but I was not a slut. Somewhere, along the line, I did fall in love with you."

Draco tried to speak. His heart was thundering. "Harry, I-"

"No. I will have you know that I did not date anyone at all. You were not the only one who suffered and you suffered for fourteen years. I have suffered my entire life. I have never known the happiness that I felt with you. My uncle and aunt never loved me. They treated me like their servant. Hogwarts used me to give them freedom from Voldemort. I thought that I would find a family with Ginny but then I found that you are a veela but by the time I realized it, it was too late. I had already acted on my insecurities and destroyed you. I know it is not an excuse but there was a reason behind my monstrous behaviour. Weasleys were the only family I had ever known and Ron had warn me that I would lose them, should I attempt to be your friend. I was immature and did not want to lose anyone again. Severus had been a distant protector. When I realized my mistake, I attempted to help you and I attempted to fight for the rights of magical creatures to decrease my guilt. I never slept with anyone else. I never - I was not a - a slut."

"Harry, please wait." Draco called desperately when Harry just turned to leave, muttering to himself.

"not a slut. Not-"

"Harry. HARRY."

It was alarming because Draco had shouted and Harry had not heard him.

"I am not a slut. I am not-"

Draco heard Harry muttering as he followed the man frantically.

"Harry. I know. I was angry and it got out of hand."

"Not a slut. I love you." Harry hurried towards his room, muttering softly, his hand trailing the wall as Draco followed him, his heart pounding from fear.

"Harry. I know. Please listen to me."

XXXX

Harry could hear Draco's distant cries but all he heard was Draco's accusing voices. He hurried towards his room and entered it. He turned to lock the door and found Draco hurrying towards him with terrified eyes. Harry knew that he had tears in his eyes and it was bloody embarrassing. He was not a child and should not behave like one but he could not stop them so he locked the door to hide his shame and tears behind closed doors. At least no one would witness his shame this way.

"HARRY. OPEN THE DOOR." Draco pounded his door and Harry slid down the wall tiredly, ending on the floor with his head resting against the wall.

"Harry, listen to me. I am sorry. I was not even serious. I was not even thinking before I said all that rubbish."

Harry had no answer to Draco's cries. He had no wish to speak anything. Why had he not been patient enough to let Draco be? He should have let Draco set his own pace. He shouldn't have pressed. All this could have been avoided if he had kept his cock in his own trousers.

"Harry. Please open the door." Draco begged him and pounded the door again.

Harry was such a failure at everything. His parents had died for him and he was the reason Severus had never got married and he had never shown an ounce of respect for the man. He had not even taken care of his children and he had hurt his Veela. He was thirty five year old and still had not proceeded with the profession he wanted to pursue.

He ruined everything and had no way to redeem himself. There was no bloody redemption for him.

"HARRY. FOR MERLIN'S SAKE. CALM DOWN."

When he heard Draco shout, he noticed that the tables and chairs and everything was shaking due to his anger. His anger led to accidental magic which had always got him in trouble as a child. How could a thirty five year old man not control his magic.

WORTHLESS. I AM WORTHLESS. A COMPLETE FAILURE.

His mind screamed and he had such a bad head ache that he had to hold his head in his hands to reduce it. That was when he heard a faint whisper. It was Auror Robarts.

"Mr. Malfoy. I have a very important and urgent information to deliver. Mr. Albus Severus Potter, Mr. James Sirius Potter, Miss Lily Luna Potter and Mr. Scorpius Malfoy have been abducted."

TBC

 


	10. Impatience, Redemption and Forgiveness Part II

 

**_Chapter-10_ **

_**Impatience, Redemption and Forgiveness Part II ** _

 

"The abductors left a note to convey their message to you. They want you to go alone to meet them. They do not want any money. They just want you. We do not know how many they were but we are guessing that they are more than one. They have left the Portkey for you and have warned us not to send anyone elseand have also mentioned that the Portkey is one way only. They have warned us that they would kill your kids if we do not comply with their instructions. We do not know what to do."

"All right, please wait in my Apothecary and tell Mary that I have asked you to wait for me. I will be there shortly." Draco replied in a shaken voice.

Harry had unlocked and was standing when Draco entered the room.

"Harry, I-" Draco started and Harry averted his eyes "Our kids."

"Calm down. I will bring them back. They will return safely to you within an hour." Harry replied, his eyes on the floor.

"You. What do you mean? I am supposed to meet them, not you." Draco replied frantically and Harry met his eyes.

It took ten seconds for Draco to realize what harry had decided. His eyes were full of madness. They were angry and ashamed and frustrated and held a longing, everything at once. Draco knew that he had driven Harry insane.

"You are an expert potions master. You must know my next steps." Harry whispered his eyes boring in Draco's.

"No. You can't. You can't. Why-" Draco backed off and tried to find some escape but there was none because Harry had locked the door again.

"Yes, Draco. You called me a slut. You accused me of sleeping around when you were mentally unwell and accepting money for that. You were wrong, completely and utterly wrong. I love you and have never loved anyone so much but you will never forgive me. You sacrificed everything for me and I shall do the same. If it's a sacrifice you desire, then a sacrifice will be what you shall have. You sacrificed everything for me, your blood, your dignity. You suffered pain for me and I shall suffer the same. Perhaps that will convince you of my love and my guilt." Harry replied and his voice was calm but his eyes were not. His eyes held madness that Draco had never seen.

"I tru-" Draco breathed deeply and Harry interrupted before he could utter another word "You don't trust me. Not yet. You have not forgiven me but you will and I will earn your forgiveness even if it's the last thing I ever do."

"Don't. Merlin. Are you fucking crazy? You can't just-" Draco cried, looking around for some kind of escape.

"I can and I will."

"We can find another way. You don't need to-" Draco backed off when Harry lifted his wand. "Harry, my tongue got away. I really don't think all that."

"You do and I have to leave, Draco. If I shall not earn your love in life, then I shall die, trying to earn it. At least you will have a chance to fall in love again, chose your mate again" Harry's wand was pointed at Draco and Draco backed off.

"Don't, Harry. Please. I don't need anyone else."

"Goodbye, Draco. Just be happy, even it is not with me that you are happy." and then Harry flicked his wand and Draco knew no more.

XXXX

Harry cast the strongest sleeping curse he knew on Draco and then placed the blonde's body on the bed gently. Before leaving the room, he pressed a soft kiss to Draco's lips and bid him farewell. He might never have the chance to do so ever again.

"Accio Polyjuice Potion." He was standing in the living room and the vial containing the potion flew towards him. He dropped the hair he had procured from Draco's head in it and drank it. Unfortunately, his best friends entered the house through the floo just when he started transforming into Draco.

They stared at him, speechless as he completed his transformation.

"What happened today, Harry?" Ron looked at him with narrowed eyes,.

"The kids-"

"Not that. Something else happened. Your eyes- they are not. They carry a madness I have never witnessed before in your eyes except when you had retreated to the forbidden forest to sacrifice your life to save everyone else's." Hermione looked at him angrily.

"What-"

"You- you are going to sacrifice yourself just like you did with Voldemort." Ron said and started moving towards him.

"We won't let you do it again, Harry. We can find some other way-"

Harry did not give Hermione any chance to complete her sentence. He cast sleeping charms on both of them and left the house, walking down the stairs, towards the apothecary.

There he found Robarts sitting on a chair and conversing with the receptionist, Mary.

"Auror Robarts, give me the Portkey."

Robarts looked at him suspiciously "What took you so long?"

"I had a row with Harry." I replied blankly.

"Didn't he try to stop you?"

"That's none of your concern. You are here to give me the information and the Portkey and then leave."

"But, Mr. Malfoy-"

"The portkey." Harry extended his hand haughty, playing his part excellently.

The auror gave the Portkey to him reluctantly and Harry exited the Apothecary without giving another look at Mary who was bound to realize that he was not Draco just by looking at his eyes.

XXXX

Albus had been playing in the snow with Scorpius and his siblings. Of course Lily was just sitting there watching them with an amused expression and James and Scorpius were hitting him with snow balls with all their might.

The peace had been short-lived, though because they had been stupefied and abducted by some wizards.

When Albus woke up, he found himself tied beside Scorpius.

"Scorpius, where are we?" He whispered.

"I don't know. I heard them talking about calling father over here. I think they want father for something." Scorpius replied back. He seemed annoyed.

"James and Lily-"

"We are here."

"Are you fine, Al?" James asked him and continued "And you Scorpius. Are you hurt?"

"No, we are fine." Albus replied and a sound of someone appearing stopped him from speaking anything else.

XXXX

Harry activated the Portkey and it took him directly to the place the abductors had wanted him to arrive. He was aware that the polyjuice would wear off after an hour so he had an hour to help the kids escape. Albus's voice caught his attention.

"Mr. Malfoy, you-" It took a minute to realize that Albus did not know yet that he was not Draco and then he blinked at his children, trying to memorise their faces.

"Father, why are you here?" Harry turned to look at the kids. James and Lily were staring at him blankly and Scorpius was looking at him with narrowed eyes. "You are no-" and Harry glared at the blue eyed boy. It shut him up but Albus started struggling in his bonds.

"So, you are finally here, Draco darling?" Someone spoke from the shadows.

Harry knew that voice. It belonged to Theodore Nott.

"Where is your sweetheart, Draco? Hiding in a hole?" A female voice spoke "You denied marrying me for him and he has given you nothing but misery." This voice belonged to Astoria Greengrass.

"If pain is what does it for you, we can give you lots of pain, baby." The third voice belonged to Zacharias Smith.

"We are going to have fun, Draco. It's going to be fantastic." Astoria whispered in what was supposed to be a seductive voice. It simply sounded repulsive.

Harry did not have time to speak anything because Nott flicked his wand and Harry went flying towards the wall. He glared at the offending man. Harry could have blasted them apart with his wandless magic but there was no point because his kids were still tied up. He needed to get them out of here before doing anything.

"Let the kids leave."

"M- Father, we can't leave you alone." Scorpius had almost slipped and Harry glared at him again.

"You will leave silently and without any objections.

"We won't" Lily snapped at him with narrowed eyes.

"Silence, children. Now Malfoy, if you don't comply with us, we will just have to satisfy our self with Lily Potter." Smith looked at his daughter and licked his lips. He stared at his daughter who was now looking at the man angrily.

"My father will kill you when he catches you. Don't dare to touch any of us, you bastard." For a moment, Harry stared at his daughter. He had never known that his daughter trusted him so much.

"Awww, little girl, your father is not here to stop us. He is hidden in a sad little hole. We are going to give a good show to your step father, though. Astoria, go and bind his hands to the poles."

"Okay." Greengrass replied and took a step and Harry snapped at them.

"I will do whatever you say. You have to let them go first."

Harry blamed his anger and madness for his rash behaviour.

"We are not going anywhere." James glared at him and so did Albus.

"Yes, we are not leaving."

"Just let them leave and I will do whatever you say." Harry spoke in a firm voice, trying to sound like Draco.

"Why, Draco darling, I want them to take a little something to tell their dear father, Harry Potter." Nott spoke and he glared at the man. Harry was in a fix now. Around fifteen minutes must have passed. He did not have much time left. He had to send his kids back somehow. Sweat trickled down his forehead as Greengrass came towards him.

"Leave him alone, you bastard." Scorpius shouted and Smith snorted.

Greengrass held his hands on either side of his head and tied them tightly to the poles. He averted his eyes from his kids in humiliation. It did not matter that he was not in his body right now. His kids knew that it was him, at least Scorpius and Albus did.

"Please don't hurt him. Please-" Albus pleaded.

"Look, let him go. Let him go and we will do anything. Please." Lily begged and Scorpius spoke very dangerously "You will regret for what you are doing. He will never let any of you live in peace" Harry knew that Scorpius meant Draco by 'he' but Harry doubted he would be alive by the time Draco came.

"Draco darling, If you try anything, we will kill the boys and rape the girl and then kill her too. You will do as we ask and right now I want you to shut them up." Nott spoke in that sickly sweet voice of his again and Harry wanted to vomit on the man and then beat him to a pulp, because how dare he talk in such a demeaning way with either Harry or Draco. He turned towards the kids and glared at them "You will shut up and let me do the talking."

"Why have you kidnapped them, Nott." He addressed the vile man who cackled.

"Oh! I was not the only one. Astoria and Zacharias are my partners in this crime."

Greengrass trailed his filthy fingers on his cheek and Harry hissed "Keep your filthy fingers away from me." She slapped him hard on his cheek and sneered "Dare not shout at me, Draco. To answer your question, we kidnapped them because we wanted you."

Harry grimaced at the thought of being touched by either of them and it was Smith who came towards him and punched his nose. Harry screamed in pain.

"Each of us has a score to settle with you. You denied Astoria's hand for Potter and your father got my father imprisoned."

"I have had my eyes on you for a very long time, Draco and you refused me for that Harry Potter. We are too low for you, eh?"

"So you are going to do what? Rape me?"

"Oh no, teach you a lesson for messing up with your superiors. I am going to curse you so much Draco, that your father won't be able to recognize you by the time you return." Smith smirked.

Astoria backed away and sat on a chair, leering at him "I am going to watch your destruction."

"And I am going to have what I have always wanted to. I will make you beg me. I will humiliate you so much that you will regret refusing my hand at school, Draco, in front of these kids no less. Pay attention, children. You have to give a good show to your dear old father." Nott smirked and Harry's anger spiked.

His mind was already on its peak. Harry was not in a mood to be patient with anyone now. He wanted his kids out of here so that he could deal with these thugs and attempt to earn Draco's forgiveness in the process.

"Do whatever you want and let the kids go." Harry begged and feigned terror. In reality, he was angry. He was furious that they wanted to hurt Draco. How dare they?

"I will." Nott murmured in what he thought was a seductive voice and Harry wanted to strangle the man for trailing his dirty eyes throughout his body. "Zacharias-" and then he stopped and that was the moment Harry realized that the polyjuice potion had started fading out. He was so fucked now.

"Well, isn't that interesting." Astoria sneered at him.

"Dad-"

"Shut up, James. You all just keep your trap shut." Harry yelled at them.

"The bloody boy-who-lived at our mercy. Isn't that interesting? Now, my dear children, I want you to pay attention so that you can take my message back to your Draco. Ask him to come here alone if he wants his mate alive."

Nott circled him and stopped behind him. Harry's blood boiled when he realised that the man was looking at his buttocks. He couldn't do anything when Nott started pulling his shirt out of his pants except sneering at him.

"You have to tie me down to play your dirty games. Afraid that you are no match to me untied, eh?"

"Slap him, Zach and slap him hard."

Smith walked towards him and slapped him hard on both cheeks. Harry struggled in his bonds and Nott smirked at him "Now, Potter stay put. Let me have my fun."

"Bastard." Harry sneered again and this time Nott punched him in his stomach and Harry cried from pain.

When he felt Nott's arms crawl around his from behind, he stiffened and when the man's hands reached his trouser's button, he jerked, strugging and hissing "Stop. You bastard."

"Awww. Potter, let the kids have a good show. You gave a good show of Draco's pretty arse, which I really did enjoy and it's only fair that your children get one too."

"You bloody, perverted, sick-"

"Oh! And you were not sick and perverted all those years ago, eh?" Nott's hands unbuttoned his trousers and Harry was at a complete loss of words. Fury was replaced by desperation and humiliation. His kids were present. He couldn't look at them. But he refused to beg Nott. He refused to stoop so low.

His trousers fell and he closed his eyes in embarrassment.

Nott circled him again and this time the filthy man completed a complete circle, eyeing his arse and cock which were thankfully still clothed.

He stopped behind him and called Smith "Zach, cast our favourite curse on the boy who lived. I want to listen to his screams. It is a huge turn on for me."

"CRUCIO" and Harry screamed in pain.

"NO. dad-"

"Stop please stop."

"Dad. No. Oh, merlin, please stop."

"Leave Mr. Potter alone."

Harry screamed. The cruciatus curse was the worse curse ever created by the mankind.

"CRUCIOOOO" Smith screamed again and Harry moaned with pain.

By the time, the pain stopped, Nott had begun another form of torture. He slapped his arse hard and it was so bloody humiliating that Harry closed his eyes.

Cruciatus was better than being spanked in front of your kids. Harry wondered what Draco had felt when Harry had spanked him naked in front of a hundred people.

"You know, Potter, I have always wondered what your arse looks like. Draco was so smitten with you." Nott smirked at him, his hands on Harry's underwear.

Harry gritted his teeth "Don't. Please stop. Don't do this in front of the kids."

"I won't if you beg nicely enough, Potter."

"Please."

Smith laughed and punched his stomach again and Harry screamed with pain.

"BLOODY."

"Tut. Tut. Potter. Beg nicely if you don't want to showcase your naked arse in front of your kids."

Anger surged throughout Harry's body. This man had no right. He stayed quiet for a few moments and then sighed in defeat and shame, "Please don't take my underwear off in front of the kids."

"You, Nott will suffer for what you are doing. My father will make it sure that you don't have anything left by the time he is done with you." Scorpius shouted in rage and Smith cackled along with Greengrass and Nott.

"So like your dear father. That used to be his favourite line in his youth. His father couldn't do anything when Potter spanked him naked in the Three Broomsticks or beat him to a pulp at his home."

"Now, Potter. I will unbind your hands and you will serve lunch to us. No matter what we do, you will not stop. You will serve us till we have had our fill. If anything falls, you will clean it with a cloth."

Harry stayed silent and received a slap on his face for it. "Answer me. Say 'Yes, master'."

"Yes, Master."

His hands were untied and he rubbed his wrists, avoiding his kids at all costs.

"The dishes are kept there on the floor. You have to bend and serve them and then give the plates to each of us. Bring one at a time."

Harry started walking silently and jerked in surprise and pain when he felt a leather belt whip his back.

"Ahhh." He moaned and Nott ordered "Go on. Serve Astoria first."

He walked and knelt down to serve the dishes in a plate for Greengrass. The plate almost fell from his hands when Nott spanked his arse a couple of times with the belt and then spanked his back thrice. Still, he did not cry. He did not shed a single tear, though he could not stop the whimper that escaped his mouth. Perhaps this was supposed to be his redemption. Perhaps this would be enough to earn Draco's forgiveness. After all, now he did understand what Draco went through. He understood it very well.

He knew that he would never be able to look in his kids' eyes again or Scorpius's.

"You know what I am punishing you for, Potter."

Harry did not speak. He simply knelt and gave the plate over to Greengrass.

He had just got up, when Thomas screamed "Cruciooooo" and Harry screamed and shook in pain.

"I am punishing you because you are the only reason I couldn't make Draco mine. I hate you Potter and I want to ruin you."

"CRUCIOOOOO." The curse was cast again and he fell down. The belt fell on his back again and again and again and he still did not cry. He deserved it.

_I deserve it. I deserve it. I deserve it._

He chanted this to keep his tears at bay. But he couldn't keep his kids' from crying. He heard their sobbing and his heart went out to them.

"Bring mine now." Nott demanded.

"Okay." Harry replied in a emotionless voice and walked to serve Nott's meal. He had just bent when he felt a shoe connect with his arse and it literally hurt so much that he screamed.

"Don't stop."

He heard and continued serving the food with trembling hands.

He found himself wondering how had Draco faced his father's and Severus's eyes after his pictures had been published all over the Daily Prophet.

Fifty whips and fifteen Crucios later, his torturers spoke "Now, your kids can leave and take our message to my Draco darling." and Harry sighed in relief. His body ached like hell and he was not in a position to even get up.

"Dad-" Lily spoke in a trembling voice and he still kept his eyes averted and spoke softly but clearly "Go."

Greengrass left with a sobbing Lily and a struggling James,

"But, dad-" Albus started and James interrupted him "We can't just leave you."

"Just leave. Give my love to Draco."

"Dad, no-"

"Come on, boy, we have to leave." Greengrass pulled his hand and Scorpius looked at Harry "Mr. potter,-"

"Take care of my son and your father too. Now, leave." Harry looked into Scorpius's eyes because he could not bear to watch his children.

Scorpius stared at him for a few moments and shock and pain was clear in his eyes. The kid was very intelligent. He knew what Harry was going to do and for a moment, Scorpius wanted to protest but Harry shook his head and averted his eyes.

"Come on, Al. We have to go."

"Scorpius, you bastard. You selfish bastard." Albus's voice broke as he glared dangerously in his mate's eyes and Harry's heart broke when he saw the anger and fury that was present in his son's green eyes.

"Come on, Potter and Malfoy. We do not have all day. Come on. Be quick."

"Yes, do be quick and leave already so that I can continue playing with your dear father."

"Al. We have to go."

"I hate you so much, Malfoy. I hate you, you self centred bastard." This being said, they disappeared and Harry looked at his capturers.

Harry was sitting on the floor, trying to gather some energy for what he had to do.

"Now, Potter, we are all alone. No one will disturb us. No one can come here without our express permission. This manor is unplottable. You cannot leave this place. We have placed anti-appration wards and anti-portkey wards." Nott sneered at him and Smith continued "Only Malfoy will be able to apparate here because Astoria will leave the portkey that we created and the portkey can be used only once. It is one way and cannot be duplicated. Even if he brings someone, you will be long dead by then."

"Yes, and then I will lock Draco and fuck him to my heart's desire." Nott leered at him, a dreamy look in his eyes.

"And I will kill him mercilessly." Smith smirked.

"And Potter, I will enjoy the show." Greengrass kicked his shin. She had returned and was not sitting on her couch.

Harry looked at all of them one by one "If you think that I would let you hurt Draco, you are sadly mistaken. If I cannot leave the manor, then same is applicable to you. We are trapped in this place together. You are under a misconception that I want to survive."

TBC

 


	11. Firestorm and Wings

**_Chapter-11_ **

**_Firestorm and Wings _ **

 

They stared at him as if he had grown another head.

"What do you mean?" Nott spoke and backed away. "Your eyes! You are barmy."

Smith backed away and staggered "You are mad. We can escape. You can't apparate, but we can."

 _"Clauditis Carissimi"_ Harry flicked his fingers and smirked at them "Now you can't escape. You are locked inside this manor with me. Except for Draco, no one can enter and as you put it, we will be dead by the time he would arrive."

Harry stood up and walked to a chair and sat on it luxuriously, placing his right ankle over his left knee "You could try, of course." and try they did. Nott pointed his wand and Harry shouted "Expelliarmus". Their wands came flying in his hands and he snapped them one by one.

"You are mad." Greengrass whimpered.

"Yes, I am."

"Potter, look, let us go." Smith looked everywhere, trying to find some kind of escape but the house was locked. No window, no door, nothing would let anyone escape.

"Look, we are sor-"

Harry hissed "Sorry does not forgive you or decrease my misery. It changes nothing. I want you dead because you would just escape and try to hurt Draco." Harry sneered at them and he must have looked mad because they looked terrified of him.

The manor seemed large. They were in the living room, perhaps.

"How many rooms does this manor have?" Harry asked curiously.

"Ten bedrooms, one dining room, one living room and one kitchen."

Harry shook his head in pity and grimaced "Such a waste of a perfectly beautiful manor."

"Wh- What do you me- me- mean?" Greengrass stammered in terror, still looking for an escape.

"I am going to burn it down."

They stared at him incredulously.

"You will get burned too."

Harry looked at them and laughed "That's kind of the point. I have destroyed Draco enough. He cannot forgive me and I cannot live without him. He cannot trust me and I need his trust to live. His distant behaviour was already killing me. My death will give freedom to him and redemption to me."

"You are completely barmy, Potter."

"You have got to be kidding."

"Kidding." Harry laughed loudly and continued "Watch. _Ignis Tempestas"._ Having cast the spell, he stared the ceiling as his spell conjured a fire storm.

"The fire will follow you and will divide when the three of you divide. You can go and hide in any corner of this manor but it won't let you live." He spoke in a monotone.

"Are you mad, Potter? Your madness will be the death of all of us. Just throw us in Azkaban."

"Oh! No. I can not let you live. You would just make Draco's life difficult. He deserves to be happy and I want him to find a compatible life partner after I pass away. You would be a hurdle if I leave you alive."

The fire that had taken the form of a storm chased them like an angry lion. They screamed and started running. They dispersed and the storm divided with them.

Harry just stared at the ceiling. He had not bothered to put any trousers on. What was the point when he was going to die? It would be just a matter of minutes when the fire storm would reach him and burn him alive. So he sat there, staring at the ceiling, reminiscing his happy moments with Draco and his family, waiting for his rapidly approaching doom.

XXXX

"YOU ARE SUCH A BASTARD, MALFOY." Draco heard Albus shout.

"Listen to me." This voice belonged to his son.

"No, I won't listen to anything. Dad is dying. Of course, you don't give a damn. Keep away from me, you bloody twat."

"SHUT UP." Draco shouted when they stormed in. Father, Severus and Harry's best friends had been bloody arguing about who would go with him. He did not care who went and who didn't.

"Mr. Malfoy, dad is going to- I think he is going to destroy the house somehow, including himself. Please save him. Please." Albus pleaded him and his heart melted when he saw the boy's green eyes, eyes which resembled to his stupid, rash mate.

"Calm down and tell me, what happened. Your siblings say nothing at all. James has locked himself in Harry's room and Lily is sitting in my room, crying since she came. Your godparents and Rose have bee trying to talk to them but they are not listening."

"I- I can't tell-. I can't say anything, Mr. Malfoy. Forgive me." The boy stopped abruptly and covered his mouth as if he was going to puke and ran into the bathroom.

"I will give you my memories, later on but you need to leave right now, father. I think Mr. Potter is not fine right now. He is going to -"

"Draco, let me come with you." Father protested and Severus continued coolly "How do you intend to return when there will be anti portkey and anti Apparation wards all around the manor."

That froze Draco and Severus huffed annoyingly "Mr. Potter has muddled your head, Draco. Take this Portkey. It is based on blood magic and will take you to your father's room in the Manor. We will go and make arrangements for Mr. Potter. No wards will be able to stop it. Dispose it off after using it."

He took the Portkey that was in the form of a toy eagle and murmured "Okay. I am leaving."

"All the best."

Without bothering to reply, Draco took hold of the portkey and disappeared.

XXXX

Too soon to be true, fire storm had reached his room. He was now huddled in the furthest corner of the room, coughing and sweating. His head rested on his knees tiredly and he awaited his death. It was so hot in here and he wondered if his abductors were still alive or not. It was not an easy feat to be burned alive.

He was reminiscing his good memories, the memories he had made with his friends and Draco.

_Draco._

He loved the man so very much. Even in his last moments, he wished he could have had a chance to live with the beautiful, wonderful man. The fire was slowly burning each and everything in the room. The curtains, the furniture were all gone. He was suffocating and it burnt so much. He wondered whether it had hurt this much when Draco had burnt his body with scalding water. In a way, it was a fitting punishment for him.

 _I hope he would forgive me now_. He thought bitterly and coughed. His face was so hot. The fire was approaching and he crawled further into the corner.

_Draco. I love you._

He wished he could grow old with Draco. He wished he would get an opportunity to know more about Draco.

He knew many things about the man. He knew that the man was passionate and hard working. He knew that the man was beautiful and intelligent and wanted to set up a chain of his Apothecaries all over Britain and abroad. He was faithful and he loved the man so much that it hurt. He threw his head back on the wall and whimpered. It felt that his skin was peeling off. It was burning and Harry could do nothing to prevent it.

Fire touched his hand and he screamed in pain.

"Draco." He shouted, knowing that the man was not even present to listen to him.

"Draco. It hurts so much." His pleas went unanswered and he could nothing except crawl a little further and lie down, rolled into a small ball of pain and burns.

The ruthless and merciless fire approached, notwithstanding his cries and pleas of pain. It seemed to be playing a painful game with him. It would approach and touch his hand and he would scream and the fire would retreat. His hand had blackened, due to constant exposure to fire and he hid it inside his leg. Perhaps he should have worn the trousers after all. But he hadn't and the storm touched his calf and he screamed and this time, it did not retreat, it hit his knees and calf and feet and he screamed. It was so painful and unbearable and Harry couldn't tolerate it. Had he not suffered enough? Did he not deserve a quick death now?

But the fire retreated and he breathed. Hi body burned so much that it was unbearable and he just wanted to end this misery.

"Dracooooo." He couldn't help the scream that escaped his mouth when the fire seemed to embrace his legs, not intending to leave. His mouth was so dry and he needed water and he screamed and screamed but there was no one to answer.

"DRACOOOOOOOO." He screamed again and hid his burning face inside his blackened knees as the fire seemed to embrace him completely.

He had expected that his pain would end and he would finally be able to meet his parents. He had earned that much at least but then something changed.

The firestorm whose arms were wrapped around his burnt body like a desperate lover's retreated and just vanished. Harry screamed because he was just a mass of pain and burns. He couldn't breathe, couldn't speak, and couldn't do anything but moan in pain. At least he had hidden his eyes and thankfully, he could see Draco's tear streaked face through blurred eyes. He tried to reach for the man but his arm was completely burnt and he screamed and screamed because it hurt so much and huddled in a tighter ball. To top off everything, he was ugly too.

The last thing he saw was Draco and his wings that were now growing from his back and he was so glad to see the wings. He could hide in them for the time being, hide from everyone and everything.

He tried to smile at the sight of the wings. They were so enormous and beautiful and looked so comforting. Draco had knelt in front of him and was trying to speak something. Harry couldn't grasp much except "I love you- forgive-. I am here- safe- don't worry- don't die- please".

Harry wanted to ask Draco not to cry because he could finally be free now, free of Harry and his troubles. He could choose a mate who was not a magnet for troubles.

He extended his trembling arm towards Draco's wings, the arm that was not as burnt as the other one and the wings reached his fingers willingly and wrapped around them. They were soft and cool and Harry finally closed his eyes, succumbing to endless pain and misery that he had brought upon himself. He did not know whether he would survive or not, seeing that half of his body had burnt.

"I- l- love you." These were his last words and he wondered if Draco had heard them. He had no strength to open his eyes again to watch his Veela's face.

He could rest now. He had found remorse and he finally understood Draco's pain now, having suffered the same. His sins had been unforgivable but he had punished himself and had given freedom to his Veela.

_My sins are paid off and I am, thus, redeemed._

These were his final thoughts because his consciousness faded and he knew no more.

TBC

 


	12. Burning and Hopelessness

 

**_Chapter-12_   **

**_Burning And Hopelessness_ **

Draco watched Harry's charred body in horror. It was black and the skin was peeling off from several places. He had reached the burning manor and had followed Harry's screams of pain. He swayed as he stared at Harry's burnt body lying in midst of destroyed furniture and barely restrained the scream that wanted to escape his mouth so very desperately. How was he supposed to keep the man alive? The thought of Harry's death created a lump in his throat and he breathed deeply. His wings had emerged again when Harry had needed them. How could he have refused when this was probably the last thing Harry would ever want from him. _Last thing._ The thought brought tears in his eyes, tears that he had stopped when Harry had lost consciousness because he needed to escape.

The man was breathing erratically and Draco knew that he had to escape from this horrid manor quickly if he wanted a chance to save Harry. He got up and tried to stand but his legs refused to carry his weight when his eyes fell on Harry's blackened body. Was there even a remote chance that Harry would survive? Harry's erratic breathing was the only evidence that Harry was still alive.

The worst thing was that it was bloody ridiculous of Harry to expect him to forgive him just because he had wanted to sacrifice his life or suffer as much as Draco had. Yes, Harry had suffered but how was Draco supposed to forget everything just because Harry had brought that suffering on himself. But he shook his head and tried to stand up again. Now was not the time to think all that. He had to take Harry to St. Mungos. He needed immediate medical attention.

He had already disposed off the one way portkey Greengrass had left for him. He touched Harry's hand and activated the eagle Portkey that was given to him by his godfather.

When he opened his eyes, he found himself in front of a white faced and frozen Severus Snape and frantically shouting Lucius Malfoy.

"Binky. Sniffy. Be quick. Call Mrs. Granger-Weasley and have her bring some help too. We need to move Mr. Potter to St. Mungos. In no circumstances, are his kids to enter the room yet. Force them to keep away. They mustn't-"

"Dad, are you back?" Draco heard Albus's hopeful voice. He stayed frozen on the floor as Harry was ushered out of his grasp and magically levitated on his bed. Harry was directly in his line of sight and Draco felt oddly numb. Harry whimpered and moaned and screamed in pain and he could nothing about it. His misery or Harry's former mistakes seemed so unimportant to him right now. How could have Harry just run away like this?

"Dad."

"Mr. and Mr. and Mis. Potter, please wait outside." His father spoke in a formal voice and his godfather was still frozen on his spot beside Draco, his tearless eyes staring at Harry's completely burnt body.

"No." Came three furious shouts and "please let them see their dad, grandpa. It's only fair." came his son's soft voice.

Draco waited for the impending explosion. As promised, it came.

"DAD" Albus shouted when he saw Harry " Oh! Dad. Wh- what-"

"Albus, why are you shouting?" Lily asked and then she entered the room and stared at her father. Draco turn to look as Harry's youngest kid fell down on her knees and started sobbing. He turned back to Harry and waited for his eldest son's explosion. But it did not come.

Draco turned to enquire the reason and was met with James's brown eyes that were terrified and the boy was simply staring at Harry's body.

"Dad, please don't die. Please wake up." It was Albus Potter again who moved forward. Scorpius tried to hold him "Albus, please-"

"KEEP YOUR BLOODY SELFISH HANDS AWAY FROM ME, MALFOY." He shouted and pushed Scorpius away with weak hands an then walked towards his brother.

"James, dad. James." He repeated his brother's name because James was still just staring at his father in shock. "James. James. Dad. He-" and James still didn't listen.

Albus turned towards Lily who was sobbing her heart out beside Draco and took his sister in his arms.

"Potter." His son spoke to the eldest Potter kid and this was new because since when had Scorpius started treating James with respect.

Draco paid attention to everything around him because it was so much better then paying attention to his own increasing terror and despair and numbness.

"Potter, snap out of it. You have younger siblings who need your support and father who needs you to take decisions right now."

Potter snapped at his son "For the past fourteen years,-"

"Even if your dad was over engrossed in his own affairs, your school bills were being paid. I am sure they were not paid from your mother's earnings solely. Potter families investments were also handled and now he is not going to be in a position to handle anything, least of all your siblings and that's not counting your mum, who has been his best friend for past many years even if they have barely talked to each other. Buck up and fulfil your responsibilities." Scorpius said in a no-nonsense tone. "Albus is not going to listen to me at all."

"Malfoy,..." and Draco tuned them out since his attention had drifted back to Harry who was being levitate on a stretcher by Granger. When had she arrived?

"Malfoy." Said Weasley in an urgent voice and Draco did not bother to answer.

"Malfoy, he will recover. He is a fighter." Please-"

"Don't give any false reassurances to him, Ron." Granger snapped at him and turned towards Draco with an emotionless face. Her eyes betrayed nothing except a few stray tears which had already dried up.

"Come on Malfoy, we need to go to St. Mungos. He is your mate and you will need to sign the documents." Draco stared at her numbly.

"What documents?"

"He will be kept under observation for a period of five hours and if he does not make any progress, he will be removed from the life support system." That caught Draco's attention. He looked around and found that Harry had been taken and the kids had left and so had his father.

"Mrs. Granger, they can't just let Harry die like this."

"This is pure murder, Mione. You can't remove the life support system."

"Why are you asking me when you know the answers?" Granger replied bluntly "Their is no point of keeping him alive. Their is no hope, no cure for him. His body has burnt."

"Their is a cure for everything in Wizarding world. How can you just be so cold, Mione?" Weasley snapped at her.

"My skin had peeled of too, but you saved me." Draco asked her in a trembling voice.

"Being burnt by water and fire are two separate things and his condition is worse than yours.

"Mr. Granger, -"

"I don't want to argue. We will have this discussion in my office at Mungos. Please do not argue with me till then."

"Granger, you can't just kill him like this."

"PLEASE LET ME GO. I HAVE TO SEE WHAT I CAN DO FOR HARRY." Granger screamed at him and Draco stepped aside.

Draco stared as the woman almost ran with a red face, her bushy hair flying everywhere on her head.

"Come on Malfoy, we have to go."

"Please leave. I will follow you in ten minutes." Weasley heaved a heavy sigh and left.

"Severus, Harry is dying." He looked at his godfather whose tearless eyes were staring at the sky outside the windows.

Severus stayed silent and Draco asked again, a little desperately "Just tell me that he will live, like you did before he left for the forest."

"He won't survive, Draco. I am sorry, but he won't. You both were never compatible with each other, both hot-headed and stubborn and mad. He is as stubborn as you are. You can't forgive him and I am not blaming you for anything. I am just telling you the truth. You can't forgive him and he can't live without you. I have seen madness in his eyes, Draco. He won't survive, not because their is not cure, but because he doesn't want to come back. He knows you will be free when he is gone, free to chose another mate and move on. He is giving you a chance to live a life that he couldn't give to you."

Draco just stared at the man.

"How can you be so cold about this, so blunt. You are not even crying." He asked, his heart was beating loudly and he wondered if the heart beats were audible.

Draco's tears had stopped when Harry had been taken to St. Mungos.

"Somehow, I have always known this. I have somehow always known that this would end badly, with his death or madness. I have known and accepted this fact but it still does not decrease the pain. I failed. I tried to protect Lily's child and failed. I could give nothing to him, neither a childhood, nor happiness." Then Severus became silent.

"Will you not come to Mungos?" Draco answered, already at the door.

"I will be visiting Lily first."

Draco nodded and replied "He will not die."

"He will die Draco and this time, no ritual will bring him back."

Draco asked his next question a little desperately "What WILL bring him back, then?"

Severus did not answer and he did not ask again. He left for St. Mungos where Harry was perhaps taking his last breaths.

TBC

 


	13. Hope and Healing

_**Chapter-13** _

_**Hope and Healing** _

"COWARD." Draco screamed in agitation and threw the cup on Granger's office's mirror. "FUCKING COWARD. THAT'S WHAT YOU ARE HARRY POTTER. HOW DARE YOU LEAVE ME ALONE?."

Draco had hurried to Granger's office directly after coming from Malfoy Manor. He had expected to hear reassurances from her that Harry would be all right. What he got was a shake of head and a softly spoken "It's too late, Draco. We can do nothing for him now. His body has burnt down and we have kept him on life support system for a period five hours."

He had tried to reason with the woman that their must be some way to heal him, to grow new skin to replace the burnt one. She had firmly shook her head and muttered that the burns were excessive and the tissues and cells had been destroyed. It was impossible to revert that kind of damage." which brought him at this point. He ranted and raved at the unfairness of everything and sheer cowardice of Harry.

"This is a hospital, not your home. Keep quiet." Granger hissed and he ignored her.

"HOW DARE YOU? YOU PROMISED HARRY." He threw another glass, but this time on the floor. "You promised that you will keep patience, that you will give me time. YOU HAD NO BLOODY RIGHT TO RUN AWAY LIKE THIS." He shouted the last sentence in agitation.

"I will throw you out of this hospital if you do not shut up immediately."

That shut him effectively and he sat on the chair across from her again, his head in his hands.

"Their has to be way, some way to save him." He whispered. "I can't just let him die."

"Why do you want to save him? Let him die." She spoke softly and the words were like a slap on his face. He stared at the woman in shock.

"I mean, you can't forgive him. What is the point of saving him when he is going to give his life up again?" She spoke in a matter-of-fact voice and he stared some more at her.

"Are you mad?"

"Why do you think he gave his life up? He could easily have taken a return Portkey. His magic is strong enough to break through strongest of wards. He is skilled in wandless magic and has enough knowledge of wards to deactivate them. Why do you think he didn't escape the manor once the children had gone?"

Draco blinked and blinked some more, his mouth hanging open.

"He wanted to die. He has done it before when he rushed off to the forbidden forest without telling anything to us and he did it again. He did it because he knows that his death is the only way you will be free of him. He knows that you will never forgive him. He has always known it. His sins are unforgivable. No matter, how many years pass, you will never forgive him and he can't live with it. He can't see the same helplessness and desperation in your eyes. So he gave his life up for you and I think something happened that day which made him mad." She narrowed her eyes.

"I was desperate. I have been feeling desperate for days now. I try to increase our physical intimacy and then something stops me and I want to be close to him but I can't. I was angry and frustrated and desperate and he tried to be physical with me, not that I blame him. I have been toying around with him for a week now. Of course he wanted something. I accused him of being a slut for the fourteen years I was insane."

Granger looked at him in shock.

"He has not dated anyone at all. He was immature but he was never a slut, as you put it. He neither visited any pubs nor attended any parties. He neglected everyone and everything and he found solace with you only. He has been trying patiently and has given you as much time as you need and this is how you reward him, Draco. Of course, he was mad and wanted to give up. If you do not have any faith in him and can accuse him of being a slut at the drop of a hat, just let him die. Why do you want him alive anyways? You would be free of him and will be able to pursue a better mate."

"Are you crazy, woman? You are a healer. You can't let him die." He exclaimed angrily.

"I will have you know that he is already dying. He would never forgive me if I bring him back to throw him into the life he had been living, devoid of any trust."

"So what do you want me to do? Have sex with him so that he stays alive?" He snapped at her and she looked at him murderously "When has he forced you for sex or even asked for it? How many times did he initiate any kind of sexual contact except for the last time you told me he wanted to be physical with you. Did he force himself on you?"

Draco shook his head and averted his eyes.

"Did he force you to share a room with him?"

Again a shake of head and Granger asked "Why do you think he needs sex from you, Draco. If you tease him and try to seduce him, of course he will be seduced. You can't blame him for wanting to share your bed when you yourself have been calling him to it."

"All right. I accept that I was wrong. That does no mean that I can let him die-"

"YOU ARE NOT LETTING HIM DIE. He is facing unimaginable pain right now and you will be just setting him free if you permit us to remove him from the life support system."

As if on cue, they heard Harry's loud wail and Hermione closed her eyes, swaying on her feet a little.

"You have to decide quickly if you want to give him a peaceful death. Their is no point of prolonging the inevitable."

Draco stared at Harry's door, lost in his thoughts. Harry's kids were with Ginny outside Harry's room and so were Ronald and Rose Weasley. His father was also sitting outside the room with Severus.

"It should be an easy decision for you, considering the amount of misery, he has created for you. This is a golden chance for you. Their are a lot of wizards and witches, fighting for your attention. You will be able to move on from this Veela bond that has been nothing but an inconvenience for you."

"Shut up" Draco's voice was low and warning.

"Let him die and you can finally live your life in peace."

"Shut up, Granger." Now his voice had become dangerous too.

"You yourself look so sex-deprived Draco. He just needs a push and then you can chose a proper and obedient mate and have loads of sex with him. It will be easy and convenient for you. He is already dying. Let me remove the life support system. He wanted you to live your life happily and no one can blame you for it."

"Shut up. Shut up."

"Fourteen years ago, he tortured you and humiliated you publically. You can finally extract your revenge from him. He will burn to death, fitting punishment for him, don't you think and you can marry your desired mate on his death anniversary next year. A year ought to be enough to know a person. Say the word and I will remove the life support system. If you can't forgive him, then at least extract your revenge so that one of you can live peacefully."

The voice of the slap when Draco's palm connected with Granger's cheek echoed throughout the room and he panted.

"SHUT UP. SHUT UP. SHUT UP. I can forgive him and move on. Time heals wounds and it will heal mine too. I LOVE HIM. you understand. It's not just the Veela bond. I love him and I would be lost without him."

"You can forgive him?" Her voice was shrill when she asked him.

"I am on the way. I think I can make love to him now. I- I want him. I can't him in so much pain, Granger. I wish I could take his pain. I don't want anyone else. I want him because despite his faults, he is a wonderful man and has been nothing but patient with me. I want to hug him and it feels so empty. Their has to be a way. Their-"

"Their is a way to save him." Her voice was soft and her eyes were cautiously studying him. "I wanted to make sure that you will be able to accept him when he is finally healed. I also wanted to make sure that you have enough patience to go through the painful procedure of skin regeneration."

Her cheek was still red from the impact of his slap and he was suddenly very ashamed. When had he become rash.

"Harry must be rubbing off on me." He mumbled and Granger murmured "Agreed. On another note, it will be painful for you too. You will have to remain in Harry's room during the seatings. Your wings calm him down. His burn reduces when your wings touch him. I will have to use your wings in the potions and you will have to prepare the potions. You will have to travel to different countries to brew the said potions because they can be brewed in certain climatic conditions."

"Kids-"

"Have grown up and we are their with them and so are Professor Snape and Lucius. James is taking care his responsibilities towards his siblings and you just take care of Harry and his healing. The coming six months will be quiet difficult for all of us but they will be most difficult for both of you."

Draco sighed in relief after Granger- Hermione's speech and looked at her "I am sorry for slapping you, Hermione."

"Forgiven. I wanted to see whether you love him or not with the same intensity that he does." She whispered, walking towards the small window on Harry's door.

"What did you find out?" Draco asked in wonder.

"Yes, you do."

XXXX

 


	14. I Forgive You

_**Chapter-14** _

_**I forgive you** _

_**Six months Later...** _

It took six long months for Harry to heal. Healing was a long and painful process for everyone involved, but more so for Draco and Harry. He had been patient and optimistic and everyone had helped him with everything they had. Today, six months later, when Draco stood out of Harry's room, he felt a little bit nervous, a little bit anxious because Harry had woken up today. He had panicked when Hermione had given the news to him and embraced the woman tightly for whatever she had done for him.

He took a long breath to calm himself and his racing heartbeats and opened the door and there lay Harry, a newspaper in his hand, as he stared at Draco.

The newspaper fell from his fingers when Draco entered the room and locked the door.

"Should I accuse you of sleeping around for the past six months and taking money for the same?" Harry's voice was soft, not accusing and so utterly resigned.

"This is the first thing you say to me after six long lonely months." Draco replied just as softly.

"Why did you not let me simply die? It would have been better for you." Harry asked, his back resting against the bed and his legs covered with a blanket. The man was staring out of the window.

"Pray tell me, how?" Draco asked the stupid stubborn green-eyed man in a low tone.

"You could have gotten another mate."

"I don't want anyone else. I love you." Draco replied loudly and Harry just stared at him, his eyes wide open in shock. "And I am sorry that I did not say this enough but I love you and I want to live with you. I am content with you and I don't desire any other mate."

Harry stared at him for a couple of minutes and then said softly "What I did was unforgivable-"

"Perhaps and if I think that I can live with it, then I will because I love you. Six months have healed the wound that you created long time back. Six long lonely months have made me realize that I can forego how you hurt me because I love you so very much. You have realized your mistake and that is enough for me." Draco replied with a soft look in his eyes and walked towards Harry. The man watched his movements cautiously.

"I love you too, Draco" Harry said and watched as Draco walked slowly towards him. He had just opened his arms to welcome the blonde when the man came running in his arms.

It was so utterly stunning to feel Draco's lips all over his face.

"I missed you so much, Harry. It has been absolutely lonely and horrible without you."

When he felt wetness on his cheeks he realized that tears had welled in Draco's eyes.

"Why are you crying?" Harry wiped the tears and settled Draco in his arms. the man burrowed his face in his neck and sighed.

"I have missed you so much. Please let's just move on, Harry. It's just enough. Both of us have suffered enough and our families have suffered along with us. I do not have any strength to live without you now." Draco kissed his neck and Harry placed his cheeks on Draco's soft hair.

"Can you-"

"Six months. It was absolutely dreadful to enter my apartment without you. I could see you everywhere and then you would just vanish. I would be brewing my potion and expecting you to enter and wrap you arms around my waist and you would never come. I just-. I realized that I love you enough to forgive you. I forgive you, Harry, not because you ran away recklessly to give up your life but because you have been patient with me for a long time and have remained faithful. Yes, I forgive you and perhaps no one would understand my reasons but I do. I love you and I forgive you." Draco wrapped his arms tightly around Harry and Harry closed his eyes in relief, his cheeks wet from tears that had started welling off their own accord.

It was nice to be forgiven, even if he had not really deserved it. It was enough and perhaps life won't be easy for them and perhaps their will be moments when Draco would relive their past but they will move past it because they loved each other too much to live without each other. So Harry tightened his arms around the only man he had ever loved in his life and murmured.

"I love you too, Draco. I love you so very much."

**The end.**

**A/N: Sequel is up 'Love Conquers All'**


End file.
